Fairy Tale Nightmare
by DarkElements10
Summary: One night in the apartment the boys fall ill, at least that's what they think. Tragedy strikes and Big Time Rush find themselves in the middle of it, with no way out… Rated 'T' for Violence and Language. NO SLASH just friendship and brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tale Nightmare**

**By: Riley  
><strong>

**Summary**** – One night in the apartment the boys fall ill, at least that's what they think. Tragedy strikes and Big Time Rush find themselves in the middle of it, with no way out…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight groaned and placed a hand on his stomach, feeling as if he was going to throw up any minute. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, it all seemed twist and turn each and every way he turned. He puffed his cheeks up as his stomach gurgled, knowing that he was going to spew the contents of his stomach any second. He let out a sigh of relief when the feeling passed. He started to get up, but then let out a moan of pain when his head seemed to explode, causing him to sink back down into his chair again.<p>

His friends, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia didn't seem to be in better shape. James was lying on the ground, his head turned to the side in case he was going to throw up, a hand on his stomach, moaning quietly. Normally 'The Face' of Big Time Rush wouldn't let anything happen to his precious hair, but now, his hair lay disheveled around his face, he didn't even have the strength to move his hand down to his lucky comb to fix it. But he tried; his fingers were twitching towards the object feebly.

Logan was slumped against the wall, looking like his legs would give out on him at any second. His brown eyes were dull, his face was pale, and he had a thin layer of sweat over his face. His lower lip was trembling and his hands were on his stomach. Every now and then he leaned over, grabbing the wastebasket that was by his feet and held it over his face. But then he would stay quiet and push the trash can away from him, only to grab it back when his stomach muscles constricted once more.

Then there was Carlos, who was currently in a combination of sitting up and falling over, laughing all the while. He was the only one that seemed to be having some sort of amusement with the sick feeling that rocked his guts. Every time he would look over at one of the other boys, he would point at them and laugh loudly until he got the feeling to throw up as well. He had thrown up already, and unfortunately it just so happened to have thrown up in Logan's backpack, causing him to try and kill him, but that just sent him running towards the bathroom.

The apartment that had once caused them so much excitement before is now causing them nothing but grief and the feeling to puke.

Kendall groaned as he pushed himself off of the orange couch, trying to move to his bedroom. When he was younger, going to sleep in his bed always made him feel better. Granted, his mother usually was there to give him chicken soup as well, but since she was out getting groceries, that was going to have to wait. Kendall looked down at his feet as he started to shuffle to his room, the checked pattern on his Vans had started to move... jump up and down, twirl around, create crazy patterns that caused his stomach to lurch three inches to the left.

Kendall frowned down at his shoes thinking that he had food poisoning from eating so much stuff in the cabinets and the refrigerator without looking at the expiration dates. It was his fault, he supposed, as his mother hadn't been grocery shopping in a while and he and his friends had just gotten back from playing hockey so they were starving. Kendall cocked his head slightly to the side and decided that it was either that or his shoes had come to life. _The second option would be cooler_, he thought to himself.

As he continued to stumble, he reached out a hand to steady himself, but fell, pulling on the chord to the blinds as he did so. The blinds went flying up and sunlight immediately entered the room.

"Ugh," James cried, shielding his face with his hands. "Could someone turn off the sun?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Logan snorted, slowly turning his head to look at James. "The sun is a star made up of-"

"No. One. Cares." James interrupted.

Carlos started to laugh again, and then he gave a hard cough, his face suddenly turning extremely pale. Logan turned to look at him, his eyes filled with concern. He opened his mouth to ask the helmet-clad boy if he was alright, but Carlos' eyes shut and he slipped to the ground, not moving. James managed to push himself up to his elbows, looking over at Carlos.

"Is he…" he held his breath, nauseous, and then shook his head, waiting for the moment to pass. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know," Logan murmured and brought a hand up to his forehead, wiping away sweat. "If we have food poisoning, there's no way for you to pass out." He continuously wiped sweat off of his forehead and then took a deep breath before walking over to Carlos, his legs threatening to collapse with each step he took. "Carlos?" His voice sounded muffled, far away as Kendall watched him. "Carlos?" Logan then stopped walking, he stumbled a step, and his left leg crumbled underneath him before he fell to the ground with him.

"Logan!" Kendall cried.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick again," James declared and got to his feet before running over to the bathroom. He managed to grab onto the door before he seemed to melt, falling to his knees and then sluggishly falling onto his side.

"James," Kendall breathed. He didn't have the strength to push himself off the floor, no matter how hard he tried. He slowly, very slowly, put his hand into a fist, before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

There was silence throughout the apartment; you couldn't hear any of the boys' faint breathing. Then the door slowly opened and four figures dressed head to toe in black slipped quietly into the apartment. One of them figures, obviously the leader, went over to each boy and thoroughly checked to make sure that they were knocked out before turning back to the others. He nodded once before bending over and picking up Carlos in his arms. The other three picked up Kendall, Logan, and James and they quietly slipped out of the apartment undetected.

Big Time Rush didn't notice any of those things, they didn't notice as they were taken out of the Palm Woods, loaded up into a van, and driven away.

They were lost to the real world as they swam in darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, my first new story. I hope that you guys like it so far, it's an idea I had floating through my mind for a while. As usual the first chapter is short/a prologue. Yeah, no one died, they were just kidnapped, how many of you could guess that? Anyway, I don't know how long this story will be, so…yeah…I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"Logan…Logan…wake up." Carlos whispered as he shook Logan's shoulder.<p>

He licked his lips and continued to shake his friend; Kendall and James were nowhere to be seen. Carlos wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but all he could do was whisper. His voice was hoarse, his throat was dry, and he had the bad aftertaste of vomit in his mouth as well as another taste. Something he couldn't pinpoint, but everything he tried to swallow and that feeling came back; he wanted to throw up again.

But because there was nothing in his stomach, he would only achieve a weak dry-heave, and that was _not_ worth it.

Logan let out a low groan and slowly, his eyes fluttered open. He blinked up at Carlos, who kneeled over him, biting his lower lip in worry, and then closed his eyes again before grunting and pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Logan muttered, rubbing his forehead and running his hands over his face. He winced as he did so. His whole body ached; even his bones seemed to cry out with pain as he moved an inch. The pain exploded into his head, causing him to nearly see stars, but as the seconds passed, the pain ebbed away.

Logan took the time to look around. All he could see was blackness, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw that there were four gray walls made of concrete, black bars were in front of him. It looked like he was in a jail cell, minus the toilet. There was literally nothing in their cell, just enough space for Carlos and Logan to sit across from each other comfortably. It was cold too, Logan hadn't noticed until they were another blast of cold air from a draft somewhere. Logan's hands flew up to his arms and it was then that he noticed that Carlos was shivering so hard his lower lip was trembling. It wasn't that surprising though, he was wearing shorts while Logan was wearing jeans and a long sleeved button down under a sweater vest.

Carlos made a whimpering sound as he took another look around, seeming to mimic Logan's movements, and Logan quickly wracked his brain for something comforting to say before Carlos started to completely freak out.

"Don't-"Logan started.

"Where are we?" Carlos leapt to his feet. "Where are Kendall and James? What's going to happen to us? Are we going to die? We're not going to die are we?"

"I don't know what's going on, but you need to calm down." Logan soothed, slowly getting to his feet. "It's not going to help if you just freak out, you're going to cause our nerves to skyrocket and you'll get paranoid over nothing."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Carlos' voice started to rise with each word. "We're in a fucking jail cell and have no idea where we are!" Carlos suddenly stopped yelling as a look of realization crossed his face. Then he looked pained. "We've been kidnapped haven't we?"

Logan nodded.

"And it's not just by some crazed fan who is daddy's little girl, this is, like, a Big Time kidnapping. For money?"

"I believe so." Logan agreed.

He was about to say something else, but a whisper caught his attention. Looking around he saw that there was a square hole in one of the walls and James's head was pressed against it. Looking down from the hole, Logan saw a bench and he climbed on top of it so he was at James's height.

James looked exhausted, his hazel eyes were lifeless and his hair was disheveled. There was obviously something wrong as he didn't seem to have the urge to fix his hair or fix his appearance at all. He must have still been slightly unconscious, as it was hard for his eyes to focus. Logan watched as James' eyes shifted back and forth before he looked directly at Logan, a tiny smile sliding onto his face when he recognized him.

"Hey," Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." James replied and brushed his hair out of his face, causing Logan to catch sight of a bruise on his friend's. James turned his head and looked towards the ground. "Kendall's fine too."

"Let me see him." Carlos demanded, shoving Logan out of the way so he could get up on the bench. James moved out of view for a few seconds and Kendall's face replaced it; he looked extremely worn out and he had a black eye. Carlos sucked in a breath when he saw it. "You ok, dude?"

"Apart from the fact I feel like I've just been mobbed by fans, I'm fine." Kendall smiled wanly in reply. Really, I'm good." Carlos didn't say anything about it, even though he could see in Kendall's eyes that he was lying, and that he was in more pain that he was letting on.

But that was Kendall, not wanting the others to worry about him, having to be the strong leader.

"Where are we guys?" Logan asked, gently pushing Carlos to the side so he could talk to James and Kendall as well. Kendall tried to look upbeat. "Kendall, don't even try to say that we'll be fine, we don't have a fucking clue where we fucking are, or who kidnapped us, or when we're going to get out, or how we're going to get out, or-"

"Just calm down," Kendall interrupted. "I'll think of something, I _always_think of something." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Just try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, ok." Logan replied, defeated, and stepped down from the bench.

Turning around, he noticed that there were two mattresses on the floor, something he hadn't noticed before his eyes adjusted, and picked one up and dragged it away from the wall before lying down on top of it, using his coat as a blanket. Carlos followed his friend's lead and grabbed the other mattress and pulled it next to Logan.

Logan gave a grin of reassurance.

Carlos smiled back before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

James only had the chance to open his eyes a fraction of an inch, not even completely conscious, before he was kicked in the side. He let out a yelp of pain, waking Kendall, Carlos, and Logan in the process.

Kendall looked up and scrambled to his feet, moving to block James, but the man that was standing over his friend, reacted quickly and slammed a palm against his check, knocking him backwards. Kendall let out a grunt of pain as he looked up at the man that stood over James. Chiseled face, dark eyes, seemingly permanent glare on his face, someone clearly dangerous and who you shouldn't try to fight against.

"C'mon, get up!" He kicked James in the leg this time.

"Wha?" James rolled onto his back, gripping his side, his teeth gritted in pain. "What's going on?"

"What's happening?" Logan asked as he and Carlos got up on the bench and looked through the little window.

The man ginned evilly up at the two boys before grabbing James by the front of the shirt and dragging him out of the cell. He remembered to close and lock it so Kendall wouldn't be able to leave.

Carlos made a whimpering sound when it finally registered to him what happened. Kendall and Logan exchanged worried glances. They knew that Carlos was easily upset by things, especially the dark. It wasn't uncommon that Carlos would get so worked up he would scream his head off because of the dark and what could possibly be lurking in it.

"Carlos, it's going to be ok," Logan said softly. "I'm sure someone will notice that we're not where we're supposed to be and come looking for us."

"But they don't know where to look do they?" Carlos shouted in reply.

* * *

><p>James, still being dragged by his shirt, stumbled by rows of jail cells. Most of them were empty, a few of them held only one person inside, but he couldn't tell who they were. He also couldn't call out to them, because he was being pulled roughly. Finally, they turned down a hallway, and reached a door, the man opened it and shoved him inside, following behind James and closed the door.<p>

The man shoved James into a chair and walked across the room, putting up his hat. The man that was in the large chair across from James, turned around and James looked away from him when he saw the scar running down the side of his face.

"What do you want with us?" James whispered, trying not to breathe too deeply, or else the bruise on his stomach would stretch and would cause pain to shoot through his body.

The man in the chair smirked and chuckled a little bit. "What do you think we want if we kidnap the hottest band in the US? We want money. And we're going to get a lot of it…as long as you answer a few of our questions first. Leif, bring me that folder from over there."

"Sure thing Eric," Leif, the first man, replied and went over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and took a large folder out of it. He slammed the filing cabinet shut, causing James to jump. Leif grinned and slapped the folder down onto the table. "So…James, how much do you value your manager's life?"

* * *

><p>Kendall was staring at one of the concrete walls in silence and only looked up when the door opened. He got to his feet when James was shoved back into the cell before the door was closed and locked again. He shuffled over to his fallen friend.<p>

"James…dude, are you ok? What happened?" Kendall asked, pulling his tall friend up into a sitting position as gently as he could.

"They're…going to hurt Gustavo. Leif and Eric, two guys, they're going to hurt Gustavo and your mom, and Katie, and everyone that's important to us if we don't answer questions and get ransom money to them." James gasped in reply, looking like he was about to start crying.

Logan stared at his friend, not sure what to say, and then a thought occurred to him. A thought so horrible that it caused him to gasp loudly, and look visibly shaken. "They told him their names," Logan turned and looked Kendall right in the eye, wanting to draw strength from him. "They told him their names because when they're done with us…" He took a deep breath. "They're going to kill us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there's the next chapter, things are picking up already, I hope you guys are enjoying it. Chapters will get longer as the story goes on, I'm kind of tentative about these because I don't want to run on and on until a stopping point that gives away too much, so I'm working on that as well as making it a good balance of prose and dialogue, so gives me your thoughts on that if you will.**

**Thanks to **DarkElement-Jackson-Fan, MysticMelody101, Martha, Milkamoo97, shotinthedark, LogieLuvr914, Lella-Kiley-Luvr, Rage-Against-Time, iBustMINEtoKickYOURS, and Elevate** for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"T-They can't kill us." Carlos stuttered as he got up and started to pace the cell.<p>

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to try and comfort Carlos, but he knew that at times like this, it wasn't the best idea.

"We're Big Time Rush;" Carlos continued, his movements increasing rapidly. "There would be a lot of angry fans that would hunt down the people that would possibly kill us. You know, they would come charging in with all of these medieval torture devices and stuff."

James smiled as he sat down in his cell. Despite the circumstances, Carlos' freaking out gave him a sense of comfort. As long as his friends were with him, he knew that they could get through anything that stood in their way.

"Hey, are you alright, buddy?" Kendall asked, kneeling down next to James, and placing a comforting his hand on his shoulder. He tried not to let it shake; he couldn't stop thinking of the words that that had come out of Logan's mouth. Kill them? There was no way he was going to leave his mother and sister alone like that. "What happened to your eye? What did they do to you?"

"It's a long story, due." James replied with a weary sigh. His head was killing him and he was sure that Leif and Eric would do something worse to them than just a blow to the head. If they were able to get the four of them (possibly) drugged and out of the Palm Woods with no one seeing them, they were definitely capable of anything.

"Shh, someone's coming!" Carlos hissed.

Kendall leapt to his feet and waited as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallways. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was multiple footsteps, more than two people from the sound of it. One man and one woman stopped in front of their cell as the woman opened the door, a satisfied smirk on her face as the lock clanged, echoing through the cells.

"Get over here!" the woman barked and the man moved into the cell and grabbed James and Kendall by their upper arms and started to drag them out.

Kendall gritted his teeth in anger and swung a fist around, trying to hit the guy in the face. "I wouldn't do that," the woman replied and pulled a taser out of her pocket and stuck it into Kendall's side. James gasped as Kendall screamed in pain and slumped to his knees, breathing heavily. Kendall's arms lay useless at his side, and his eyes rolled around in his head, as he tried to focus.

"Get up you useless lump of skin." The man said and pulled Kendall to his feet and handcuffed him. Kendall started to fall down again, but the man grabbed onto his shoulders and held him up. James was already at his side, handcuffs already around his wrists. The cuffs only gave them enough slack to pull their arms apart a foot.

The woman grabbed Kendall and the two were pulled out of the cell. James could see Logan and Carlos were farther ahead of them and they were had their hands shackled too. The four boys were led to a larger cell and pushed inside, Logan, Carlos, and James were at the front and Kendall was being dragged behind him, very slowly regaining use of his legs again.

"Ow!" Logan cried as the other three boys landed on top of him. "Ok, someone's knee is in my kidney!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like we have more prisoners," The woman sighed in a pitying tone, looking at them through the cell bars. She gave a sarcastic pout and shook her head. "Who would think that one day, four good looking boys from the upcoming boy band would get kidnapped?" She then tilted her head back and laughed loudly, scornfully, as Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James unraveled themselves from the heap that they were in.

"Dinner time!" her companion said, his gruff voice filled with malice, as he elbowed the woman away from the opening to the cell. He pushed the food into the woman's arms and opened the cell. Snatching the plates back from the woman, he quickly walked around, distributing plates to the four boys and then left as quickly as he went in.

The woman looked through the cell bars at the boys again, giving another malicious smile, and walked away, her footsteps echoing down the stone hallway.

Logan looked down at the foot. It didn't look like it would be edible at all; actually it didn't look to be any food. If he had to guess, it was probably camp-like food. Just add water and _voila_an instant meal of steak and potatoes. But it wasn't steak and potatoes; it was just a lump of green stuff he couldn't identify as well as a lump of gray stuff.

Disdainfully, Logan started to eat.

"You may want to eat," The man grumbled. "The food doesn't get any better or worse than this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapters will get longer as well as in the next few ones you'll see Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far, it was a story idea I had a for a while, so it's kinds of a work in progress, so some ideas may be unrealistic, but I'm doing my best at them. I'll update again soon.**

**Thanks to **Milkamoo97, MysticMelody101, emmyloser, shotinthedark, PizzaTop21, BVBArmy-For-The-World, musicfreak1107, and DarkElement-Jackson-Fan **for reviewing!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Carlos shivered pathetically as he was led back to his cell. After having dinner, he and the rest of the guys had their plates jerked away from them so fast, Carlos let out a shriek of surprise. Then he was taken to be led to take a shower by a girl about his age while the others were taken back to their cells.<p>

So if the girl is only 18, a year younger than Carlos, then Carlos would be able to handle her easily, using his beastly karate moves against her, right? Wrong. The truth is Carlos doesn't know any beastly karate moves, the girl looked like a body builder, and Carlos promised his mom that he would never hit a girl.

It was sweet, but it was probably the only time that his sweetness backfired in his face.

Instead of the shower being warm like Carlos expected, it was a freezing cold shower. But Carlos made the best of it; it was a time for him to be able to cry out his frustration. Even though he's 18, a legal adult, he still was the most sensitive out of the rest of Big Time Rush, and that trait wasn't going to be broken anytime soon.

'_Gustavo must notice that we're gone_.' He had thought as he stood under the water, goose bumps popping up on his arms almost immediately. '_Or Mama Knight, she __has __to notice that something is off._ _They must be trying to get us back. I don't even know what they want us for. But I'm sure that Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly will try to get us_.'

"Go to sleep now; you have some tests to be done tomorrow morning." The girl said and roughly shoved him into the cell before grabbing Logan's arm and taking him out.

Carlos tried to stop more tears from falling down his cheeks, sniffling loudly.

"Carlos, you ok?" James asked as he poked his head into the small hole to look down at his friend, who was curled up in a ball. "Carlos?"

"James, do you think I could possibly be ok?" Carlos screeched, lifting his head. His dark hair was matted to his forehead, and his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Tear tracks were still fresh on his cheeks.

"We've been fucking kidnapped and we don't if our families even know. We don't know if Gustavo knows! We don't even know if we're going to make it out of here alive! So don't fucking ask me if I'm ok, ok? 'Cause I'm not!"

With that, James stepped down from the bench and rested his head against the concrete wall, listening to Carlos's sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last short chapter of the story, all ones after this are much longer, I only did it this way so I could get some characterization in. Can you feel the tension rising? Next chapter as Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo and what's going on with them. I'll update again soon.**

**Thanks to **MysticMelody-101, emmyloser, shotinthedark, DarkElements-Jackson-Fan, kariina55, SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, and PizzaTop21 **for reviewing.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>When Big Time Rush was being taken from their apartment, Gustavo Rocque was on the verge of releasing Big Time Rush from his label.<p>

Gustavo growled in annoyance as he looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in the past hour. He had made sure, and made sure that Kelly let the guys know, that they had to be at Rocque Records by 6:00 to finish up work on their second CD. Now they were over two hours late. Any normal person would have gone to find them (which is what he sent Kelly out for) or just go home, but Gustavo Rocque wasn't a normal music producer. He was the kind of person that would wait until someone arrived and then spend the next two hours screaming at the person until he passed out or lost his voice.

He had done that on numerous occasions to BTR, and had caused many earthquakes because of it, along with many rushes to the hospital due to a high blood pressure, but nothing could make him happier than that satisfied feeling of putting complete terror in the boys' bones when they knew that they had done something wrong a d were at the mercy of Gustavo Rocque's rage.

Now if only they would get to Rocque Records so he could yell at them and go home.

But just like the last time he looked at his watch, they were nowhere to be seen and Gustavo was _beyond_pissed.

Gustavo pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again and looked at it, still seething to see that Big Time Rush hadn't called. His hand shook, nearly crushing the phone in his hand, as anger coursed through his veins.

"Don't break that phone," Kelly Wainright sighed as she walked into Gustavo's office. "It'll be the third one this week." She was wearing a poncho and goulashes, her footsteps leaving wet footprints across the carpet as she walked over to his desk.

"Did you find them?" Gustavo barked loudly.

"No," Kelly let out a sigh and shook her head. "No one's home," she shrugged. "Maybe they went out to get some dinner or something?" She suggested, giving them the benefit of the doubt. "It's not the first time the boys would be late because their cell phones were turned off and they lost track of time."

"No, Kelly," Gustavo barked. "They're doing this on purpose to piss me off!"

"Well, I wonder why," Kelly rolled her eyes as Gustavo whipped around to glare at her. "You've been running them ragged for days!"

"IT MAKES THEM _BETTER_!" Gustavo shouted in her face.

"IT MAKES THEM _TIRED_!" Kelly shouted back. She then let out a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just give them some more time, they'll be here, you know the boys, they always get here and 'save the day'" she used air-quotes. "So to speak, so you should stop worrying."

"Yeah well," Movement caught Gustavo's eye and he looked at the closed door of his office and saw an envelope get pushed under his door. "What's that?" He pointed to the floor.

Kelly's eyes followed his pointer finger and she noticed the envelope herself. Brushing her dark hair over her shoulder, she picked the envelope off of the floor, looked over it, and then held it out for Gustavo. "It's for you," she said quietly, a sick feeling sliding into her stomach.

She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she felt dread wash over her as she handed him the envelope. Much like when watching a horror movie and knowing that someone was going to get killed off in some way, shape, or form, and you (as the audience member) could do nothing to stop him/her.

But this feeling of dread was even bigger.

"If this is a joke…" Gustavo's upper lip curled as he snatched the envelope from his assistant's hand. Looking down, he saw that there was a letter that was addressed to him.

Gustavo's heart began to beat faster as he ripped open the letter viciously. His eyes scanned it quickly; he frowned, and read it again.

_Dear Gustavo Horatio Rocque,_

_Yes, we know your full name and we know your whereabouts at all times. Yes, everything. We know what you had for breakfast this morning, we know your whole schedule for the day, and right now, someone is watching you read this letter. We have made sure that we had done our research and done it well. And our research indicates that you have started a new band that you're working with; Big Time Rush. _

_I bet you've noticed that they haven't been around today when you needed them to be at your studio on time. I bet you're also wondering why. Well, the answer is very simple. We've taken them. Yes, Big Time Rush has been kidnapped. Kind of absurd considering their strong, hockey playing teenage boys and could easily overpower others. But I bet you're forgetting to take into consideration that they're teenagers so they like to eat a lot. That's the perfect place to strike, lace their food or drinks with some drugs and then you have knocked out pop-stars. Getting them out of the Palm Woods wasn't really that difficult either._

_Like you, we've been watching them for a while, so we knew all of their patterns, when they had dinner, when they slept, when they were alone. Now, the rest of this is going to be extremely simple. Give us 20 million dollars and you'll get them back unharmed. Periodically, we'll send you videos to see how they're doing, there's one in your e-mail inbox right now. If you don't watch them, and we'll know if you don't, they'll be hurt or worse... If you bring in the police, they'll be killed... If you call their families, they'll be killed…. We wouldn't want to kill them if you called their families, we want them to have a little bit of hope that their alive. We're nice like that._

_Jenifer Knight is the only other person that you __may__ contact; she has a similar letter to this one, and is probably reading it right now as we speak. And little Katie, we all know that she will do nothing less than try to help her brother…but you may want to keep an eye on her…a fair warning._

_So, give us the money by the start of next week and they'll be fine, not harmed at all. But if you don't get it done in time, we'll kill them._

_Best Regards._

Gustavo put down the letter and hurried over to his computer, cursing loudly.

"What?" Kelly shrieked at his sudden movements. His silence was scaring her. "Gustavo, what is it?"

Gustavo reached over, grabbed the letter, and threw it at Kelly as he turned his attention back to the laptop. After a few painstaking minutes, it finally booted p and he was able to get to his e-mail.

Gustavo went into his e-mail and scrolled over it, his eyes darting around the webpage in front of him, looking for something out of the ordinary. Letters from his family and friends, and then he saw one that was labeled as a name he didn't know that had an attachment. He opened it up and saw the attachment was labeled Big Time Rush 1 and quickly opened it.

The kidnappers didn't lie when they said that it was going to be a video file.

When it opened up he saw that there was no sound and that everything was in black and white and sort of grainy. In the video it showed Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James being dragged into different cells, obviously knocked out from the way their bodies were dragging across the floor.

Dead weight.

The cells were locked and the people walked away. The camera focused on the boys a few more seconds more and then cut to black.

"Fuck…" Gustavo whispered, covering his face with his hands.

Kelly silently flopped down into the chair across from Gustavo's desk, the letter falling from her hands and slowly drifting to the floor. Her mouth hung open a little bit, her lips barely parted, her eyes staring straight ahead.

_Gone? _She tried to shake her head, but couldn't move a muscle. _How could they be gone? Oh my god…_

"God!"

Gustavo and Kelly both jumped as the telephone rang, breaking the silence that was in the office. Kelly looked over at the phone hopefully, but wouldn't dare touch it, even though it was part of her job, to answer phones for Gustavo.

Gustavo, in turn, didn't want to get his hopes up in case it wasn't Big Time Rush. But he also knew that if he didn't answer it, then something bad could happen.

Sighing, and making his decision, Gustavo slowly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Gustavo cleared his throat, his voice cracking and swallowed thickly. "This is Gustavo Rocque."

"Hello, Gustavo, is my son there?"

Gustavo's heart nearly stopped.

It was Mrs. Knight.

"Um, Mrs. Knight, I actually have some bad news for you" Gustavo replied slowly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so now you've seen what went on with Gustavo and Kelly the days the boys were taken, next you'll see what went on with Mrs. Knight and Katie, and then their two parts will blend together, then you'll be back with the guys and the parts with the guys and the others will go back and forth each chapter. **

**Thanks to **Rage-Against-Time, PizzaTop21, and MysticMelody101 **for reviewing! Thanks guys, glad you're enjoying it**

**I'll update again soon, and I'll update **_**Ready to Roll **_**soon and either today or tomorrow a new story called **_**ELEVATE **_**will be up so look out for that.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"Boys, we're back," Mrs. Knight called as she followed he daughter Katie into apartment 2J, her arms laden down with grocery bags. Katie hurried over to the kitchen table and dumped her bags before rushing over to the TV and turning it on. Mrs. Knight placed her bags on the table and set her lips in a line. "That's odd," she murmured.<p>

"What's odd?" Katie called back, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Usually I can't get through the door with food before Carlos is in my face demanding to know what I got." Mrs. Knight chuckled a little bit at the thought.

But her statement held a lot of truth in it, on more than one occasion; she had been knocked off her feet when Carlos came flying towards her, somehow knowing that she was out getting groceries. Of course Kendall would have yelled at him until he apologized, helping his mother up and brushing her off as he did so.

Jennifer Knight frowned as she looked around the apartment. It was empty, and quiet, and the apartment was _never_ quiet. "Katie, did you see the boys when we were coming into the apartment building?"

"No," Katie finally turned away from the TV, it was a commercial. "I stopped by the pool to talk to Camille about her commercial shoot yesterday, you know," she gave a short smile. "To see if she needed me to be her manager or something and I didn't see them."

"Maybe they're at Rocque Records," Mrs. Knight murmured to herself as she started to unpack some of the bags.

"No," Katie shook her head again. "They had the day off." She then caught sight of her mother's worried expression. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure they're at the mall or something, they know that it's almost dinner time. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I'll call Kendall and ask where he is?" Mrs. Knight turned and rooted through her purse, looking for her phone.

Katie didn't try to dissuade her. When her mother got all 'Mother Hen', you didn't stand in the way of her and her and her son. Obviously the time that she agreed to give Kendall more space so he and the other boys could go and house-sit at Gustavo's mansion for a night was gone from Mrs. Knight's memory. She could see the worry already getting to her mother's head as she lifted her phone to her ear, the nails on her free hand clacking against the counter top as she waited for her son to pick up.

Suddenly a dull buzzing sound reached Katie's ears. Frowning, she turned and followed the sound until she was in her brother's room. Still listening, she heard the buzzing coming from his bed and then pulled the covers back to see Kendall's phone sitting there. It continued to buzz as the screen flashed the word: **MOM** on it.

"Mom," Katie called, grabbing the phone. "Mom, his phone is here!" Katie's heart started to pump a little faster. So Kendall didn't have his phone on him, that shouldn't be a problem should it? Oh yes, it should, because Kendall _always_ had his phone on him, even if the battery was dead, he'd still have it in his pocket. Mrs. Knight had taught her and Kendall at a young age to always have their phones on them just in case there was an emergency.

"What?" Mrs. Knight's voice had a panicked edge to it, but she hadn't gone over the edge yet. There were still a few places that they could be.

"His phone is here," Katie tried to keep her voice steady as she walked back over to her mother and handed her the iPhone 4S. "It was on his bed…but…he never leaves his phone anywhere…he always has it with him."

Mrs. Knight shot Katie a look but didn't say anything as she cradled the phone in her hand as if she was holding onto a bird's egg; very gently. She stared at it for a few moments as Katie watched her mother, not sure what to do. Mrs. Knight's face didn't change at all, there was no emotion; she just continued to stare at the phone in her hands.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Knight put her phone down and then moved by Kati, striding into Kendall's and Logan's shared room. Katie waited, hearing a few shuffling sounds. She waited for her mother to say something, but then she went into James' and Carlos' rooms. When she came back out, she had all three of their cell phones in her hands. Walking back into the kitchen, she loudly dropped them onto the counter with Kendall's.

"Mom?" Katie moved over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, shocked to feel her trembling. "Mom, everything's going to be ok, maybe they're just-"

"They're gone!" Mrs. Knight suddenly cried, burying her face in her hands. "Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James…they're all gone!"

Katie shook her head, but stayed quiet. She refused to believe that someone as strong as he brother could have just disappeared, but it was starting to look that way. None of them were at the Palm Woods, they had the day off from Rocque Records so they wouldn't be there, and they didn't have their phones on them when they _always_ had their phones.

It wasn't adding up.

Katie looked at her mother helplessly as she continued to sob. She was never sure how to reassure her mother when she got this way, and it wasn't helping her much. Katie's eyes started to well up with tears as she continued to watch her mother. It was all true, her brother was gone and she they didn't know what happened to him or his friends. Katie's face finally crumpled and she finally let the tears fall down her cheeks.

She turned at the sound of something being pushed under the door and saw a large manila envelope slide across the floor. Katie hastily wiped her cheeks, still sniffling, and bent down to pick up the envelope. She looked it over and once she noticed that it was addressed to her mom, she turned and quickly handed it to her.

"Mom…" she was stunned into speaking only slightly above a whisper. Whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't good. After watching numerous TV movies about kidnappings, random envelopes that appeared out of nowhere was something that you should dread.

Mrs. Knight turned and took the envelope, her hand shaking slightly as she opened it and slid out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Jennifer Michelle Knight,_

_Yes, we know your full name and we know your whereabouts at all times…_

Mrs. Knight's eyes widened as she continued to read the letter. She ignored Katie's questions asking what it was, looking around the apartment. _They have Kendall? _She raised a hand up to her mouth. _They have my baby? _"Oh, Kendall…"

"What? Mom, what's going on?" Katie demanded, reaching for the letter. "Let me see!" She managed to grab it from her mother's hands as Mrs. Knight turned and grabbed her phone. "Mom?" Her voice shook.

"I'm sure they're over with Gustavo," Mrs. Knight said more to herself than her daughter. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Hello? This is Gustavo Rocque."

"Hello," Mrs. Knight gave a heavy sigh, pushing her red hair back out of her face. "Gustavo, is my son there?"

There was a prolonged silence.

"Um, Mrs. Knight, I actually have some bad news for you"

The phone slowly fell from Mrs. Knight's hand as Gustavo told her the news. She sank to the floor next to her phone and let out a blood curdling wail…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I don't really like this chapter.**

**Ok, I don't know if I made Mrs. Knight OOC here, but I feel that if she freaked over Kendall going to house sit for Gustavo for one night, and Katie was perfectly fine with it, she would be the one to freak when she started to realize that the boys weren't at the apartment rather than Katie being the first one to freak. Let me know what you guys think.**

**And here is the chapter with Mrs. Knight and Katie, and now it goes back to the boys. So if you're confused of the timeline, here it is: BTR were kidnapped and taken to some undisclosed place, Mrs. Knight and Katie came home and found that they were gone as well as finding the letter and called Gustavo and Kelly to see if they've seen them. This is at/during the same time that Gustavo was reading his letter about it, and then they all grouped together to talk about it, and then this chapter ends at the same time that Carlos is crying about not being ok and being scared that they're going to die.**

**Still confused? Send me a PM or an e-mail and I'll try my best to explain it better.**

**Thanks to **MysticMelody-101, DarkElement-Jackson-Fan, shotinthedark, Rage-Against-Time, PizzaTop21, and jo** for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**The next chapters will be over 2000 words and longer, I'm sorry that they're so short so far!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, wake up." Carlos said quietly, shaking his friend's shoulder.<p>

Carlos looked over his shoulder at Eric, who was standing over him, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the two friends menacingly. Carlos felt emotionally drained, after having cried his eyes out the night before, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to cry again. He reached up a hand and scratched his cheek, waiting to see if Kendall was waking up. His tears had dried on his face and left salty tracks that he frantically wanted to wash off.

But he didn't have that luxury.

"Wake him up!" Eric took a threatening step forward.

"Kendall," Carlos started to shake him harder. "Kendall, come on."

Kendall finally started to wake up. He let out a heavy breath through his nose and started to shift, pushing himself into a sitting position. He groaned and opened his eyes, hoping to be in his bed in 2J, waking up to his little sister telling him that it was breakfast time, but felt himself shivering and he knew that he was on the floor of his jail cell.

"I'm awake." Kendall whispered as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, he sucked in another breath and stretched slowly, wincing as his muscles stretched, bringing throbbing pain into his body. "What is it?"

"We're being taken out." Carlos whispered in reply and jerked his head back towards Eric. "Logan and James have already been taken out, we're last…" He licked his lips, desperate for some moisture. I don't know what they're doing, but we're being somewhere." He paused and took a shaky breath. "They're planning something."

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked, his green eyes shifting over to Carlos' brown ones. He looked angry, but at the same time, Carlos could see defeat laced in with that anger.

Carlos was now even more scared at that point. If Kendall, the leader of the four of them, the one that was able to stand up for what he believed in and didn't back down from a fight, was scared then they were in grave danger.

"I heard them talking about it when I was going to take my shower." Carlos whispered.

Kendall studied Carlos; he looked at him really hard. His bloodshot eyes were wide, his lips were chapped and bleeding, and he had faint tear trails down his cheeks. One looked and Kendall knew that Carlos was hiding something.

"Come on!" Eric snarled and roughly grabbed Carlos' shoulder and roughly pulled his back, slapping handcuffs over his wrist. Then he grabbed Kendall and hauled him to his feet before cuffing him as well.

Kendall and Carlos were then dragged out of the cell and blindfolded before Eric started to push them forward. They didn't have a choice but to keep going, every now and then Eric would shove the barrel of his gun into their backs, silently warning them not to try and run away.

Not being able to see where he was going, and not even knowing where he was caused Kendall to start breathing heavily. It was probably the only time in his entire life that Kendall felt claustrophobic. Suddenly he was shoved in the back and he stumbled forward, hitting his leg against something.

"Get up!" A woman's snapped and grabbed Kendall by the back of the shirt. He was thrown forward and let out a cry of pain as he landed on something hard. He then heard Carlos thud and groan against him.

Then Kendall's blindfold was ripped off and he could see that they were in the back of a van, James and Logan were in the van as well; but they were knocked out, lying across the floor breathing quietly. Relieved, Kendall turned his head around and saw the woman smiling smugly at him as she closed the back door with a loud slam.

Kendall turned back to his friends and looked over Logan and James. There was a spot of blood at the corner of James's mouth, and Logan had a bruise on the side of his face. Other than that, they looked ok.  
>He then heard the sound of the engine turning on and felt the van rumble beneath him, before being thrown off balance as the van started to move.<p>

James and Logan started to wake up then.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked in a mumble, his head lolling from side to side. His eyes seemed unable for focus.

"Carlos, tell them what you heard." Kendall instructed, nodding towards his smaller friend. Carlos looked scared as he shook his head. Kendall frowned. "C'mon Carlos."

"Can't you see that he's scared?" James asked, turning and looking at Kendall sharply. "Maybe he doesn't want to say anything."

"If he keeps his mouth shut, then we'll be sure that he won't be able to say anything," Kendall stated and then gave a dramatic pause, wanting his words to sink in. "Because we'll be _dead_!"

"Um," Carlos' whisper caught Logan, James, and Kendall's attention. "They said that they're taking us somewhere to get some fresh air where no one will see us," Carlos replied quietly and then swallowed thickly and to Kendall's surprise, he continued his sentence. "And they also said that if anybody tried to run away, or even thought of running away while we were there, they would kill us."

"It's not like we haven't heard that one before." James muttered.

"That…and they said that they would also hurt our families if we tried." Carlos added.

_Mom…Katie_… Suddenly Kendall's thoughts shifted from him and his friends to his mother and sister. The short time that he had been held in captivity, he hadn't thought about them once.

And now they were in danger of being hurt because of him…

"Dammit!" Kendall hissed and started to move his head back repeatedly, hitting his head against the metal frame of the van. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Kendall, everything's going to be ok." Logan said, trying to calm him down. He knew how Kendall got when he got distressed or angry; it was something that you definitely didn't want to try and stop. You just had to sit back and let Kendall calm down on his own. "Mama Knight and Katie will be fine."

"I promised that I would take Katie to the beach this weekend," Kendall's eyes welled up with tears. He took a deep shuddering breath, willing the tears not to fall. "I don't think that I'm going to keep that promise."

"Don't say that, Kendall." James said.

Kendall bent his head until his forehead was resting against his knees and started to cry.

* * *

><p>After being driven around for over an hour, James was slowly starting to lose his cool. He didn't like to be in cramped places, they felt like dungeons to him. And it reminded him of his cell and the predicament that they were in. The others were asleep and he was jealous that they were unconscious to the world, for a moment, they were away from their harsh reality. But James couldn't sleep. He had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't dare ask the people up front if he could. Not after what he had heard Leif and Eric say only moments before…<p>

_"I'm thinking that we should just dump them somewhere and get rid of them."_

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not? They're just weighing us down. It was easier when we only had that Zevon guy to worry about, we didn't have to worry about him putting up a fight because he was alone. These four guys…it's just a risk. Too big a risk."

"_Are you saying that getting a lot of money, more money that you would ever see in your life is a risk?"_

"I'm saying that the risk is that they'd either break out…or we'd have to kill them for no reason."

"Who said that that was a bad thing?"

"_We went into this saying that's soon as we got the money, we would let them go."_

"Things change…we have to deal with this in any way possible. And if that means that we have to kill some of them…then we will."

"I still don't think-"

"SHUT UP! We're going to do this….and no one's going to back out…now get them out of the car and keep an eye on them. I want them to get a little bit of exercise."

_It all makes sense now _James thought to himself. _They took Dak and now they're going to take us. _After Dak Zevon had helped them with their first concert, he had been around to help Big Time Rush with their music whenever they needed it. But a few months ago he had disappeared completely; the media said that he had runaway, tired of his parents, and not wanting the money that he had anymore. But now James knew the truth. These monsters had taken him and dumped him somewhere, who knew if he was even still alive.

Now they were going after Big Time Rush, and they had even less of a chance of survival than Dak did.

The back of the van opened and Leif, Eric, and their man and woman companion grabbed the four boys and dragged them out onto the ground.

James grunted in pain as he felt his body hit the ground. Once outside he could see that they were in a heavily wooded area. There was no wind, but he was still chilled. He was wearing a t-shirt and his jeans had holes ripped in the knees, allowing the cold wooded air to raise goose bumps. James got to his feet as Leif released his handcuffs. James moved his arms from behind his back and rubbed his wrists as he exchanged confused glances with his friends.

Eric then identified the man and woman as Kale and Leila, but that didn't give James any comfort. More people, more names, a higher chance of being killed.

"What are you looking at us for?" Leila asked with a smirk. "We're giving you some exercise."

Trying to hold onto his tough façade, Kendall gave a snort.

"We're going to play a little game actually," Kale said slowly as he turned and reach back into the truck. "I'm sure all of you have heard of it before, it's called Hide and Seek." He stopped scanned over Big Time Rush's faces.

"Y-you're really going to let us play?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so." Logan said slowly as he took a step back his eyes on Kale. His fears were confirmed when he turned around and handed something to Leila and Leif, and Eric, taking one of the objects for himself.

In their hands were guns.

Real live guns.

James' eyes widened and, instinctively, he looked over at Kendall. But the leader of their group looked just as scared as he did.

"You're going to be playing this game for your lives." Kale said as he slowly started to load his gun.

"If you're found, we're going to shoot you, so you better hide well." Leila added as she lifted her gun and closed one eye, as if she was seeing how far she could shoot a target with it.

James's breath caught in his throat and he looked over towards Carlos. His short friend's eyes were wide with fear and he was trembling.

"What are you waiting for?" Leif paused for a second. "Run!" Leif raised his right arm, the gun still in his hand, and fired a warning shot into the air.

James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan flinched before turning and sprinting into the woods.

"Remind me again why we're not worried about them running away from us?" Kale asked Leif. Leila also looked over in curiosity. If anything Sam's face showed a lot of confidence.

"Because I know these woods like the back of my hand, they're going to be lost and running in circles only in a matter of minutes." He said and then continued as if he could read their minds. "Besides, there aren't any houses around for miles."

* * *

><p>Logan sprinted through the woods as fast as he could. Almost as soon as they entered the woods, Kendall and James had taken off, pulling ahead of him and Carlos. They had always been the most athletic, at least more so than he and Carlos were. Part of him wished that they were trying to find a hiding spot together, but the other part knew that it was better if they split up.<p>

It would be harder to find them all.

"Logie!"

Logan stopped running and looked around, breathing heavily. He had no idea where the voice had come from. Giving up on his search, he started to run again but stopped when he heard his voice being called once more.

"Get off the ground, that's the easiest place for them to find you."

Finally, Logan looked up and saw Kendall crouching in a tree, almost completely covered by the leaves that were on the branches. He looked over in the distance and then back at him. "Hurry, Kale's coming this way!"

Either with adrenaline from fear, or from putting his mind to it, Logan scaled the tree and was at Kendall's side in a second. The two watched as some nearby bushes rustled and Kale came into view. They held their breath as Kale stood still, slowly turning back and forth, holding his gun up.

Suddenly, he lifted his head towards the tree that they were sitting in, raised the gun so it was pointing towards Logan and Kendall and fired…

* * *

><p>"Shit!" James cried as he jumped at the sound of a gunshot.<p>

He ran faster than he ever thought that he could and suddenly cried out as he suddenly felt himself falling. He hit the ground hard and resisted the urge to let out a scream of pain. His arm was crumpled underneath his chest and he was sure that it was broken. James' heart thudded against his ribcage, hoping that no one was around her to hear him.

"James?"

James's head snapped to the side and he immediately felt pain flare up through his neck. Looking around he saw Carlos slowly pull himself up off of the ground, leaves and dirt falling off of his shoulders.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, brushing dirt off of himself. "What happened to your neck?" he asked when he saw that she was looking at James, his body turned in a weird direction.

"Pinched nerve," James slowly pushed himself up, holding his right arm against his chest as he slowly turned his head to the left, wincing. "How'd you get down here?"

"The same way you did, I fell." Carlos replied and then his face suddenly paled. "That gunshot. Was he shooting at you?"

"No, I heard it off that way." James replied and gestured vaguely to the side.

"But…what if it was-"

"It wasn't them, alright!"

"What if they were killed instantly?" Carlos' paranoid was starting to get the best of him. "I have to go see." Carlos frantically started to try and claw his way out of the hole. James grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him back down. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, when we're playing hide and seek with our lives here." James replied breathlessly. "They're fine. I know they are. Kendall wouldn't let anything happen and Logan is too smart for them to catch."

"All right, so if I didn't see this hole myself, then the ones that are chasing us might not see it too." She changed the subject abruptly. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here though, just in case they stumble upon it. C'mon we have to leave."

"W-what? Why?"

"This isn't a good place to hide, we're practically out in the open," James reasoned and moved to the other side of the hole and started to climb out slowly. Not being able to use his right arm proved to make it more difficult than he thought, but after five attempts, he managed to pull himself out of the hole. James then reached down and offered his left hand and grabbed Carlos and helped him out of the hole.

When Carlos was out of the hole, James turned and started to run, but when he didn't hear Carlos' footsteps behind him; he slowed down and looked to see what was going on.

Carlos wasn't following him; he was looking off in the other direction, as if he was still trying to figure out what to do. "Carlos, come on." But Carlos didn't move. "Carlos!"

James grabbed onto Carlos's arm and started to run faster. His long legs pumped rapidly as they blasted through the trees. "Well, you're going to have to move faster, unless you want to die." James replied.

"Oh, I think it's a little late for that."

James skidded to a stop and Carlos crashed into him, letting out a gasp. Standing front of them was Leila, holding a gun to their faces…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's chapter seven, the story has started to pick up, the violence is picking up, and the language will be picking up. There's a warning on the outside of the story, but I'm warning you again now, things will get worse.**

**Did you guys catch my reference to 'Sarah from Production' in here? I'm sorry, I really couldn't' resist it, and if you don't know what I'm talking about…then obviously you don't watch the guys' ustreams.**

**Thanks to **musicfreak1107, MysticMelody101, shotinthedark, Twisted Illusions, PizzaTop21, LogieLuvr914, I'm Bananas For Bananas, DarkElement-Jackson-Fan, Rage-Against-Time, and VampireDiablo **for reviewing. Please recommend to your friends, I'd like constructive criticism to this story.**

**I'll update again soon, but I'm starting my exams so maybe/maybe not in the next few days, it depends on my schedule. Buuut, I'm going home on TUESDAY so it's not much longer until I'm happy again! :D**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Logan gasped loudly at the sound of the gunshot. He had never heard anything like it before; it couldn't compare to the sound of the gunshots on TV. They were fake, and they made him jump, but this sound almost caused Logan to burst out crying. The sound of a gunshot was like instant death, when you heard it, you got the feeling of dread, the feeling that you knew you were going to die.<p>

But he didn't.

The bullet hadn't hit him.

Kale had missed.

When Logan had closed his eyes as the gun went off; he missed seeing Kendall deftly flinch to the side, as the bullet had whizzed by. If he hadn't had moved, it would have definitely gotten his shoulder. Possibly knocked him out of the tree where Kale would have killed him without even stopping to blink.

"Are you ok?" Logan whispered to Kendall.

At first, Logan wasn't sure that Kendall had even heard him. He just sat crouched where he was, staring at the ground. His emerald eyes were wide and his breath was shallow, barely audible through his parted lips. But then he shook his head slowly, causing Logan's heart to ram up into his throat.

_What? He's hurt? I didn't see him get shot! What happened! _Logan's thoughts raced as his eyes scanned over his best friend's body, looking for blood or a sign that Kendall was in pain.

But then nodded. "I'm good." He replied in a whisper so low, it didn't even seem like Kendall's mouth had even moved. Then his eyes narrowed into slits and his hands tightened on the branch.

Logan saw his legs tense and almost immediately knew what Kendall was planning on doing. "Don't be stupid." Logan whispered harshly. "You're just going to get yourself killed." Tears pricked at his eyes, but he refused to let Kendall see them or to let them fall. "And god damn it, I'm not going to let you get yourself or anyone else killed."

"Not like I you haven't tried to stop me from doing something stupid before," Kendall reminded him as he watched Kale lower his gun and stare up into the tree his eyes set in concentration. Kendall continued to watch the older man, and from his vantage point, it seemed like the two of them were staring at each other.

Finally, Kale lowered his gun and turned away, looking in the opposite direction, slowly swinging his gun back and forth as he looked around, waiting for some movement to give the teenage boys away.

Kendall turned and looked back at Logan, his eyes filled with determination. Logan glared back at Kendall, shaking his head hard, but in the back of his mind, he knew that Kendall wasn't going to listen to him. Finally, Kendall gave somewhat of a sarcastic smile and crouched again, tensing his leg muscles. Kendall then grunted and swung himself down on to a lower branch and launched himself at Kale.

Kale turned, just as Kendall flung herself into open air, and before he could swing the gun up, the teenage boy crashed into him and sent the two of them toppling onto the ground.

Kendall grabbed onto Kale's gun, as the older man lost his grip on the metal object, and pressed it against Kale's forehead. Breathing heavily, Kendall flicked his blonde hair out of his face and tightened his hand on the gun, pressing the gun into Kale's forehead hard enough to bring out a pain filled wince.

"Move and I'll blow your brains out." He hissed.

"You don't have the guts." Kale replied calmly. But he didn't move an inch. He wasn't stupid. At that moment, even though he knew he wasn't going to use it, Kendall had all of the power in the situation, and he was just going to have to bide his time before he could make a move and take back the power.

Logan climbed down from the tree and cautiously walked over to Kendall and Kale. His muscles were tensed, waiting to jump back, just in case Kale somehow managed to get the gun back from Kendall. Looking the two of them over, Logan wasn't sure who would win if it came to brute strength to take control of the gun. Kale seemed to have the strength that came from having done this many times before, but Kendall had obvious strength from playing hockey for so many years, plus he had determination and youth on his side.

Now it was just a waiting game to see which one was the one that was stupid enough to move first.

"Kendall," Logan breathed, holding his hands up. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned as he slowly walked over to his blonde friend. "You don't want to do this."

"Trust me, this isn't stupid." Kendall replied, keeping his eyes on Kale, who glared back up at him. "He deserves to die for keeping us captive." He finally shifted his gaze over to Logan. "And, yes, I want to do this."

"But do you want to have the guilt of a death on your conscience?" Logan asked, trying to reason with her. "You wouldn't be any better than he is." He waited for a remark from Kendall, but none came. "You will take an innocent life."

"It would be out of defense." Kendall replied.

"Not if he was lying there helpless and you killed him." Logan said. His desperation was causing his heart to beat so fast he felt sick. "Kendall, please don't."

Kendall looked down at Kale, who was smirking up at him and made up his mind. Turning the gun around, Kendall raised his arm over his head. Kale started to move, trying to get away, but Kendall slammed the gun down onto his temple.

Kale stopped flailing and his muscles relaxed; he was knocked out. Sighing, Kendall got to his feet and tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants, making sure that he didn't look over at Logan and see the calculated look on his face.

"That should keep him for a while." Kendall muttered and brushed off his hands. He finally turned to Logan, making sure that he was looking just over his head. "Ok, now we have to go and find James and Carlos and-"

Logan jumped and let out a yelp as Kendall let out a groan of pain and grabbed onto his side. Logan then scurried over to Kendall and grabbed onto him. "Kendall, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kendall grimaced and slowly stood up straight, keeping one eye shut. "I'm good, see?" He lightly pushed Logan away from him and held his arms out, letting him know that he was ok. But then his face twitched and he slouched over a little bit again.

Logan looked down and his eyes widened at a dark spot on the side of Kendall's shirt that was rapidly growing. "Kendall, you're bleeding!"

"Logan, I'm fi-"

Logan just raised an eyebrow and Kendall shut up, moving his arms aside so Logan could take a look. Logan moved forward and grabbed the bottom of Kendall's shirt and lifted it, his mouth dropping open in shock when he saw a stab wound and blood coming out.

"What?" Kendall saw the look on Logan's face, all the while trying not to move. "What is it?" He let out another cry of pain as Logan moved Kendall's shirt back down and pressed a hand against it. "Logan!"

"You've been stabbed," Logan said quickly, morphing into what his friends called 'doctor mode'. If anyone thought that they were sick or that something was wrong, Logan would immediately stop what he was doing and check ever single source he knew to make sure he knew what was going on with them. Then when he properly diagnosed his 'patient' he would go anyway he could to help them. "I need you to put pressure on it." Logan took off his shirt and started to rip it.

"Logan, don't," Kendall stopped him, pulling his right hand from his side and grabbed onto Logan's wrist, staining the shorter boy's skin red. "That's the only shirt you have."

"Yeah, and that's the only body you have," Logan retorted, moving Kendall's hand back. "I don't want that to get infected. You need a clean bandage, and at this point, this is all you're going to get." As he continued to rip his shirt into strips, he walked over to Kale. "Yeah, he had a switchblade in his hand and he stuck you with it before you knocked him out."

"Damn."

"Exactly." Logan's hands started to shake and all the blood drained from his face as the gravity of the situation finally hit him. Once he finished making the bandages, he went back to Kendall and started to wrap them around the wound. "This might hurt a little."

"I've had worse," Kendall replied, but couldn't help but let out a few sounds of pain. He looked at Logan's white face. "Don't worry, dude, we're going to get out of this." He slowly lowered his arms and grabbed onto Logan's face, turning it up towards him so he was looking right at him. "I promise that I'm going to get us out of this."

_Coming from the guy that cried earlier about not seeing his sister again. _Logan thought to himself. He let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, if anyone can do it, you can." He finished tying the bandages around Kendall and took a step back, his eyes suddenly flying wide open. "James and Carlos! We haven't found them yet!"

"I can't go very fast, but I have a gun just in case someone gets too close," Kendall stated. "Come on."

* * *

><p>James and Carlos dared not to move, knowing that Leila wouldn't hesitate to shoot them even if they breathed funny. <em>Ugh, there's got to be something that we can do. <em>James's eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to find a way out. _Anything that we can do. I need to make sure that Kendall and Logan are ok._

As he thought that, Kendall and Logan came into view behind Lella. James' eyebrows lowered when he saw that Kendall was moving like he was in pain, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to give them away. But Carlos made a sound, his eyes darting behind Leila, but quickly shifted back to his face. But he was too late. Leila noticed the movement and looked over her shoulder, catching sight of the two boys.

"Wow, now I have four little boys to play with," Leila cooed. "Come on boys, I won't bite." She waited as Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders and the two slowly walked over and stood next to James and Carlos. They all waited to see what she would do next. Leila smirked as she gently moved the gun back and forth, teasing them, trying to see who would move first.

"What are you going to do now?" she called. "There's nowhere for you to run…because if you do…I'll shoot you."

"What kind of a psycho are you?" Carlos asked. Leila didn't reply, but lowered the gun a fraction of an inch. Carlos took that to mean that he had hit a nerve and continued. "Why would you do this to someone?"

"The money." Leila replied simply and raised the gun again and pointed it at Logan, instead of Carlos. He gasped a little bit and started to shake. "Hm, which one of you two to shoot?" she turned the gun over to James and Carlos. "Or maybe it should be one of you two, either way; I'm going to get a lot of money from this."

"You bitch." James hissed.

Leila smirked. "I'll give you three seconds. Three, two, one."

Quickly, Leila turned the gun over towards Logan and aimed at him. James jumped and pushed him out of the way; Kendall grabbed onto Carlos and pushed him in the opposite direction. The four friends fell to the ground.

Leila let out a curse as she waited to see if they were alright.

"Did she get you?" James asked Logan as the two picked themselves up off of the ground.

"No." Logan replied, checking his arms and legs. He turned to Kendall and Carlos. "What about you guys? Did she get you?"

"No, we're fine." Kendall replied quietly.

Carlos then gasped loudly, causing the others to look at him."James, your arm." He breathed.

Confused, James looked down and his eyes widened when he saw and finally felt, the blood dripping down onto the ground. James squeezed his eyes shut as he held a hand over the wound and applied pressure.

"Come over here, and don't do anything stupid." Leila said and moved the gun back and forth between the four of them. "Or I'll shoot you like I did to her." She added, pointing the gun towards James again.

"Go to hell!" Carlos spat.

A smirk slowly formed on Leila's face. "We're already there." She replied and laughed a little bit. "You guys have had enough exercise for today. We're going back to the van." With that, she moved behind the four friends and walked them out of the woods.

Once they arrived back at the van, Leila noticed that Sam, Leif, and Eric were waiting by the van, but Kale was nowhere to be found. Leila frowned, anxiety instantly filling her veins. Was he hurt? Did they kill him? She didn't think so; Kale wasn't that weak, he surely wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of.

Sam turned towards Leila, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Where's Kale?" he demanded. Leila shrugged, she didn't have a clue. "WHERE IS HE?"

"He's in there," Logan slowly pointed in the direction that they came out of. "He's unconscious; he tripped and fell, hitting his head on a rock."

"You go tie them up again," Sam instructed Leila, who nodded and started to tie Carlos's hands together. He turned back around. "I'm going to get Kale." He turned his gun towards himself and checked the clip, it was fully loaded. He tightened his grip on the gun and then strode off into the woods, disappearing into the foliage.

Leila finished tying everyone's hands together under the watch of Eric and Leif, who held guns in the guys' faces, and pushed them into the van.

They were stuck back in captivity again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapters are getting longer. Oooh, what do you think is going to happen now? Yes, I'm a little sadistic for putting the guys through this torture, but I thought that it would be a good thing for them to go through as well so…**

**Thanks to **DarkElement-Jackson-Fan, shotinthedark, Rage-Against-Time, MysticMelody101, LogieLuvr914, BTR-Fan-4Lyfe, BTR CARLOS LOVER, and Anonymous Skrtle** for reviewing and I'll update again soon. Oh and for those of you who are taking exams right now, good luck! :D**

**And to those who JUST comment or alert my stories, PLEASE leave me some feedback, I'd like to make this the best story I can, and it kinda irks me that people just favorite or alert. If you like what I'm doing, please let me know.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**(Language and violence warnings start with this chapter).**

* * *

><p>Sam stormed through the woods, pushing branches of trees and bushes out of his way with so much force they snapped and shot to the ground. "Stupid kids, if it wasn't for all of the money that we we're going to get from them, I would have even bothered kidnapping them." He shook his head, wiping sweat off of his forehead as he continued to plunge through the foliage. "If that stupid Zevon family didn't screw up so badly, none this would have happened."<p>

He continued until he reached the clearing the smart one, he didn't bother to remember their names, had pointed to and saw Kale lying sprawled out on the ground. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Kale, standing over him. He had a small cut on his forehead and a small bit of blood was trickling from the blow that had been dealt to his head.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved his gun into his pocket before bending down and leaning over Kale. "Pussy," he muttered and reached out a hand, smacking Kale across the face. When he didn't budge, Sam grabbed the front of Kale's shirt and shook him hard, until he started to stir. "Hey, dumb hit, wake up."

"Get off," Kale pushed Sam off of him and slowly sat up, putting a hand to his forehead. "Ugh, what happened?"

"One of those band members got the best of you," Sam said as he stretched back up to his full height. "What?" He snorted and looked down at Sam scornfully. "Can't you handle a bunch of boy band pussies?"

Kale's upper lip curled in disgust as he got to his feet, wiping blood from his forehead. A large bruise had formed over the time that it had taken since he was hit to when he had been found. It was possible that he had a concussion; a blow that hard could knock out even a sumo wrestler it seemed that hard. But it caused him to look even more psychotic than he already did. His eyes were having trouble focusing and they looked darker than usual, and calculated.

Almost like shark eyes.

"Once I get through with them, they're going to wish that they never became a band and came out to LA," Kale vowed and slowly smiled a smile filled with malice.

"That's right," Sam laughed as he egged his accomplice on. "Once we get the money you wouldn't be able to get back at them for knocking you out." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky. "I mean," he shrugged a shoulder. "We haven't even given the parents proof that that we have them-"

"Get to the point," Kale snapped his fingers rapidly in succession.

"What other ways for the families to know that we have them without roughing them up a little bit?" Sam suggested. "Take a bit of clothes; get them on tape, get some blood…"

Kale finally started to grin, but this time it looked more gleeful than malicious. Every thought that ran through his head was of a different way that he could torture the boys. _Ripped fingernails…twisted toes…Chinese water torture…man, I'm so glad I did all of that research when that Zevon kid was around._

"Before you have some sort of an orgasm, let's get back to the others," Sam said, looking at Kale as if he had grown a second head. He turned on his heel and walked back through the forest as Kale followed behind him; laugh manically under his breath. _Next time I get into his, I'm not bringing Kale along; he's too much of a risk. I need to watch him carefully._

* * *

><p>Logan shivered pathetically as he finished his shower. He wrung his wrists slowly, wincing at the pain as he did so. When they were put back into the van, it was obvious that their captors had been ticked off about something; instead of treating them as well as they had been before, the boys had been roughly pushed into the back of the van, but not after having their arms pulled behind their backs and their wrists bound so tightly together that their hands lost circulation.<p>

Carlos had stayed quiet throughout the ordeal, as soon as they were being loaded into the van he had just stared straight ahead, not even making a sound when he was thrown into the van and hit the metal floor heavily. He didn't even make a sound when James was thrown on him. James and Logan were smart enough not to fight back; Logan knew that they were get even more violent, but James couldn't move his arm without letting out a gasp of pain and his face turning pale. Same, Kale, Leila, Leif, and Eric at least had the decency to gently put him in the back of the van.

But Kendall being Kendall, he had put up a fight. Even though he had been stabbed and he was in an incredible amount of pain, he still tried to get away from them. He didn't last long; one blow to the stomach and he was down for the count, unable to fight back. Then the four of them were blindfolded once more and then they were carted back into captivity. As soon as they had gotten back, they were forced back into their cells. A half hour had gone by before they were being taken out one by one to shower.

Logan was the first one to go, and as usual, the water was so cold his mind practically froze as soon as the water touched him.

"You done?" Kale asked as Logan dried off with the one towel they had to share and dressed himself as quickly as possible.

Logan nodded, not wanting to upset him. "I'm not going to run," He whispered as Kale bound his wrists tightly in front of him, pulling him along as he walked.

Logan noticed that he wasn't being led to the normal cells that he and his friends were being held captive in. They were going in another direction, which made Logan wonder how big was the place they were being held captive in. Was it a maze? Either way, he knew that the probability of him and his friends being found was very low.

"Oh we know." Kale laughed dryly. "The restraints aren't for reassurance, they're for show. Your family and…music producer are more likely to hurry up with your ransom if you're tied up, we don't know why it is, but there's something about ropes and chains that expedite the process so much more than a simple cell." Logan could practically hear the man smirking as he spoke. "You know, everyone needs a little push sometimes." He shoved Logan into a room that looked better than the cell that they were being held in.

Kale then moved to a chain that was by the wall and snapped it around Logan's ankle.

"You've d-done this before?" Logan asked, biting his lip nervously.

"What did you think?" Kale laughed. "We don't get this good without practice! We're not the bad guys here; we're just out to get some money."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, frowning.

"Oh come on, I honestly don't give a FUCK who you are, all I know is that I'm getting my 25%."

"What?" Logan shook his head in confusion. "I don't…I don't understand."

"We're hostage brokers, so to speak." Kale grinned. "We don't pick the victims or make the plans; we just do the dirty work."

"That's twisted," Logan whispered.

"Maybe, yeah," Kale shrugged. "But it makes us a shit ton of cash." He smirked. "And in order to ensure that cash be delivered, we follow a very strict schedule."

"What?" Logan bit his lip nervously as he sensed malice in the voice of his captor.

"It's time to put on a little show, give your family something to cry over. So they know that we really do have you and that we mean business."

Logan didn't have time to wonder what that meant before he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He let out a cry of pain, working as hard as he could to keep his balance. "Please stop," Logan begged, hoping that he wouldn't be hit again.

"Sorry, can't." Kale didn't sound remorseful in the slightest. "Gotta get the money fast somehow – if they don't meet their deadline, you're dead, they know that, but they should also know that the longer it takes, the worse off you will be when they get you back." Kale signed his speech by kneeing Logan painfully in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, laughing as the boy fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Besides, this is for knocking me out earlier."

Logan knew that Kale was mistaking him for Kendall, but he was definitely _not_ going to rat him out about it. Kendall was already going to be in some trouble if his stab wound didn't get treated soon, same goes for James and his gunshot wound. So if he told Kale that it was really Kendall that had knocked him out, there would be no way that he would survive their stay wherever they were.

"P-please," Logan gasped, scooting backwards, quickly backing into the corner of the room.

He held his bound hands out in front of him, trying to protect his exposed body as best he could, but Kale just grabbed the ropes and yanked Logan's hands above his head, kicking the boy painfully in the side. Logan fell limp, but Kale pulled him up by his wrists, forcing him to stand. He then let go of Logan's arms, tightening his hand around Logan's throat instead, holding him still while he punched him again.

Logan recognized the metallic taste of blood enter his mouth after the second punch and gingerly licked his lower lip, inspecting the cut left by the fist. He had had a split lip before, but someone had always been around to help him deal with it – give him ice, sop up the blood with a towel, this time he was alone with only two choices – spit the blood or swallow it. He winced, choking slightly as he swallowed his own blood, feeling that his captor would only be more enraged if he were spit on. It tasted awful and Logan was overwhelmed by the want to vomit, but he didn't, instead he endured a hard uppercut to his jaw.

"I think that's enough for now," Kale spat, throwing Logan back down to the hard floor of his cell.

Logan crumpled as he hit the ground, closing himself into a tight ball, trying to keep his attacker from harming him anymore as he shook with pain and fear. He heard Kale move towards him and the chain was unbound from his ankle. Logan tried to stay conscious as Kale brought him back to his cell and shoved him down onto his cot before closing and locking the cell behind him.

"Logan!" Carlos cried, hurrying over to him.

"Logan?" Kendall and James must have heard Carlos' cry, as their faces suddenly appeared in the small window. "What happened to him? Logan, are you ok?"

Logan just let out a deep breath, trying not to cry. His whole body ached but he was glad that he was (somewhat) safe with Kendall and James and Carlos; surrounded by the warmth and security that his friends and band mates provided him with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's a short chapter, I'm getting back into the swing of updating after Christmas. Anyway, the drama continues and now the guys are getting even more hurt than they already were. James' arm/neck is hurt, Kendall has been stabbed, and now Logan has been beaten up. (There's a reason Carlos hasn't been hurt yet). What else can happen to these guys? A lot, because I have a pretty sick and twisted mind when it comes to angst and torture for these guys. I like writing about them being broken down and then using their friendship and brotherly love to help put each other back together. I don't know, I find it very sweet.**

**The other chapters from now on will have scenes for Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie as well as BTR so it's showing you what's happening with the two groups at the same time.**

**Anyway, thanks to **_DarkElement-Jackson-Fan, PizzaTop21, shotinthedark, MysticMelody101, LogieLuvr914, jaydenlover17, musicfreak1107, bigtimerushfangirlamy, and bballgirl22_** for reviewing. Your guys' support really helps. I take constructive criticism so I can go back and edit chapters to make the story the best it can be, so please, please, PLEASE recommend this story to others so I can get their opinion.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>"There must be something we can do," Mrs. Knight paced back and forth in front of Kelly, Katie, and Gustavo.<p>

As soon as she had gotten the news from Gustavo, and they both had concluded that they had gotten the same letter, Mrs. Knight had driven to Rocque Records like a mad man. Katie was worried that they were going to get pulled over, and for once, her mischievous brain couldn't think of what she would say if a police officer did indeed stop them. What could she have said? Her mother was crazy with worry because her brother had been kidnapped by these strange people that said that they would kill him and his friends, who were also kidnapped, if we told you? Yeah, that was going to go over well. So she just sat back and prayed that her mother wouldn't run any red lights.

They had made it to Rocque Records in (as ironic as it is) record time and as soon as they had gotten in, they compared the letters. All except for the names at the top of the letters, they were exactly the same; stating that they knew their whole schedule and that they were constantly being watched.

At that point, Gustavo called in Freight Train to act as his bodyguard to scout Rocque Records, so far he hadn't found anything, but that still didn't make any of them feel better. If anything, the fact that Gustavo _had_ to call in Freight Train just made things even harder.

"There's _nothing_ that we can do, mom," Katie stated forcefully. She was sitting on the couch in Gustavo's office, knees brought up to her chest, re-reading the letter. "They say that if we bring in anyone besides us, then there's a good chance that they'll be kill-"She suddenly chocked off, unable to say the word. She shook her head and took a breath. "And it seems to me that they're pretty serious, especially with the video thing."

"Katie," Kelly said slowly as she studied the young girl's face. "You seem to know a lot about these people?"

"Well," Katie shrugged modestly. "That's only because I basically live on Fox TV and movies. In the movies, things like this happen all the time," she licked her lips. "But in the end everything turns out fine because there's always a stupid mistake that they made. But-"she rubbed her forehead. "They seem to know what they're doing." She tossed the letter aside and pulled her arms tightly to her body, staring straight ahead.

Kelly sighed and looked over at Mrs. Knight; she couldn't even look at Gustavo, the two of them didn't know what to do, but the boys weren't related to them. Mrs. Knight was pacing, a faraway look in her eyes as she bit her fingernails. She couldn't imagine what she was going through, her son and his friends were under her care and they were kidnapped and she couldn't tell the other families what was going on. So what would she do if the kidnappers kept their promise, if they couldn't get the money in time?

"I KNOW IT'S A LOT OF MONEY!" Gustavo suddenly screamed into the phone, causing Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and Katie to jump. "I NEED IT NOW!" He suddenly lowered his voice. "No, I _can't_ tell you why, I just need the money. No, don't hang u-"Gustavo let out a cry of rage and slammed the phone back down onto the cradle, almost breaking it in the process.

Gustavo bit his lip as his fingers drummed on the arm of his chair. He had seen the way the boys looked when they were being dragged into their cells from that video file. It looked so eerie, like they were actually dead and no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"You," Gustavo looked up at Mrs. Knight as she suddenly spoke. "This is your fault – if you hadn't had waned my song to California so badly this wouldn't have happened!" Mrs. Knight glared at the music producer angrily. "My son and his friends are missing because of you."

"Me?" Gustavo scoffed, shaking his head. "This is MY fault? That's rich!"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"What do I mean?" Gustavo snorted. "Oh come ON! He wouldn't have been here if you didn't _let_ him come here! You know, to help his little friend with his annoying dream to become famous."

"WILL YOU STOP? BOTH OF YOU!" Kelly screamed so loud she had to cover her own ears. "If you could HEAR yourselves! You both care for the boys and it's not the fault of either of you!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "The boys aren't going to die, we're going to get him back alive – the money's already moving, it's just going to take a few days until we have it in the form that we need. Until then we need to stick together and not lose it." She shrugged. "Besides, how were we all supposed to know that this was going to happen?"

"It's similar to what happened to Dak Zevon." Katie commented off-handedly. She looked up as the others looked at her. Her eyes widened. "You didn't hear about that?" She turned an accusing glance at Gustavo. "And you call yourself a music producer; I thought you were supposed to pay attention to everything in the music industry."

"Just get to the point, Katie," Kelly stated as patiently as possible.

"This was like, almost five months ago now, but Dak disappeared on day on his way back from recording something for a new music movie," Katie explained. "At the time, he was having problems with his family; they were getting into a lot of fights, so a lot of people thought that he had just run away. But think about it; he had everything he could have needed with his family, and he never had problems with them before, why would he run away?"

"Are you sure it's the same people?" Kelly asked, suddenly looking concerned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"The story all fits, it seems like the same kind of people and their same tactics," Katie said with a confident nod. "It's a textbook kidnapping plot, but it seems to me that they didn't get the money in time or he would have….shown up by now…"she trailed off, suddenly looking angry. "Anyone lays a hand on my brother and they'll have to deal with me."

"That's very nice, sweetie, but you're not going to do anything or go anywhere." Mrs. Knight stated as she walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "They mentioned you, they might come after you too, and I'm not going to let you get yourself in danger." She looked at her watch as Katie stayed silent. "It's getting late anyway and I don't think that there's much that we can do now; maybe we should try to get some sleep and regroup tomorrow."

"But they said that they're going to be, periodically, sending videos, so we should probably take shifts watching the e-mail," Kelly protested.

"No," Katie shook h her head. "It's the first night; they won't be sending anything else. They want us to worry and put us in suspense, they won't be contacting us again tonight."

* * *

><p>Carlos awoke to a stinging pain on his cheek.<p>

He aw up and saw Eric kneeling over him, peering close into his face. Eric's green eyes were two pools of nothingness, and the fact that it was that close to Carlos' face, sent shivered down his spine. Sam was standing off in the corner of the room his arms over his chest.

Wait, he was actually cold. Carlos sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the cell anymore, neither were Kendall or James. His two friends were lying on the ground, being roughly awakened by Kale and Leif, who were almost bouncing up and down from giddiness.

"Good, you're awake." Eric stated and dragged Carlos to his feet, clamping his hands down onto Carlos' wrists. "Now, you're going to watch this."

"Watch what?" Carlos whimpered, now starting to shiver uncontrollably. _Where's Logan? I hope he's back in the cell. I hope he's ok. What do they want with the rest of us?_

"Well, we've been doing a lot of research on you guys," Eric explained, sounding almost like a parent to a child. "And we know a lot about your guys. Like, where you fit in relation to each other. Kendall and James are the strongest ones of you all. Then there's Logan, and last but not least there's little you. The one that's the most sensitive you'll cry at any chick-flick. So, it got me thinking. What better way is there to torture you than to make you watch your friends get _hurt_?"

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Kendall and James were beaten.

"No, no stop!" Carlos cried over and over and over again until his throat was raw and burning with the effort. He closed his eyes as James and Kendall cried out in pain, trying to block the sickening sounds of skin against skin. But Eric reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing his head back up.

"Watch or we'll kill both of them," Eric hissed.

As he did so, Sam pulled putt a 9mm pistol and cocked it, pointing it at Carlos' friends. Kale and Leif continued to circle James and Kendall, punching and kicking them each time it looked like the boy was getting back up. Leif had even gone so far as to grab James by the front of his shirt, haul him to his feet, and punch him across the face again, knocking him back to the ground.

"And I'm going to keep watching you, you can blink, but if you keep your eyes closed even a second longer than it take to blink," Eric licked his lips and moved closer to Carlos' ear, tightening his grip on the young teenage boy's arm as he did so. "I'll give Sam the order to start shooting." He gave a smile. "Do you understand, asswipe?"

Crying silently now, Carlos slowly nodded.

"Good."

Eric moved his hand from Carlo's face and put it back on his other arm, being sure to press his fingers tightly against his biceps, just enough to cause pain.

Carlos couldn't do anything but sit there and cry as his friends were beaten into unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I keep making Mrs. Knight's and Katie's personalities turned around. At least, when it comes to writing about their feelings with the guys being kidnapped. I feel that Kelly and Gustavo are fine though. So every chapter from now on will start with Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo, and then go into BTR.**

**So, now you guys know why Carlos is never actually being hurt. I thought that it would be better and it would really show a lot of his character if it was that the way that Carlos would be tortured is by **_**watching is friends **_**get tortured? What do you think about that idea?**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update, I had a **_**tiny**_** bit of writer's block. But I'm back. I don't know how long this story is going to be, probably as long as I think the story needs to go, as well as the fact that my chapters are pretty long.**

**I hope you enjoyed, well, with I guess not really enjoy it because they were being hurt so badly, but still, enjoyed it.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>Kendall had never felt so much pain in his entire life. He had been stabbed in the side, and now he had been beaten up. But what hurt worse was the fact that he felt like he wasn't being himself when he was taken from the cell. Instead of fighting back like he usually would try, he just allowed himself to be dragged out of the cell. If Logan had been awake, or if it was just Logan himself, he would have said that it was a good thing that he didn't struggle, it would have kept them from killing them there.<p>

But what was the point?

He wasn't Kendall Knight if he wasn't doing anything to try and protect him and his friend. And Carlos has to watch the whole thing; him and James being beaten up, and couldn't do anything about it or they would be killed.

He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he had been there for a few days, and he was already starting to lose faith in being found. If this same thing had happened to Dak and no one knows where he went, how would anyone know what happened to them?

Kendall tried not to move much as he lay down on his cot. His whole body hurt, and he had a hand clamped to his side where he had been stabbed. It burned like fire every time he moved, and he was sure that it was going to get infected soon, no matter how many times his captors had changed the bandage.

The next morning, as the boys were eating breakfast, he knew that something was up. As the footsteps of their captors neared, he could hear them talking quietly, sounding like they were arguing with each other.

"Get him, the blonde one," Leila stated as she and Sam appeared outside of his and James' cell. "And the tall brunette, they need extensive medical attention."

"How do you propose that you're going to get them to a hospital without them being recognized?" Sam shot back, sarcastically.

"I have a plan, just do your job." Leila replied. "Start with the blonde one; he won't put up a fight. When I come back, bring me the brunette."

"Alright," Sam unlocked the cell and walked in, dragging Kendall to his feet.

Kendall let out a yelp of pain and tried not to sink to his knees. Sam hoisted him up the best he could and walked him out of the cell, locking it behind him. Leila then grabbed onto Kendall's upper arm and walked him over to the showers. She then grabbed a washcloth that had been soaking in the sink and started to wipe dried blood off of his face and arms.

"Hm, you're a cute one," Leila stated as she started to check his stomach and chest. There was a lot of bruising. "Maybe once this is all done, we could go out sometime?" She giggled to herself before grabbing a towel and drying him off. "Alright, bend over the sink."

Kendall did as he was told, having to place his knees on the ground, just to be able to fit. Leila reached under the sink and grabbed a box of colored hair dye. Kendall looked at it out of the corner of his eye. Apparently he was going to have his blonde hair turned to a dark brown.

Leila noticed his look and smiled as she started to unpack the box. "We can't get you to the hospital and be recognized, now can we?"

* * *

><p>Logan wondered how long it was going to take for him and his friends to be rescued. In his rational mind, it wouldn't take long. There were many people in the PalmWoods the day that they were taken (he couldn't even remember when that was, a couple of days maybe) so one of them should have seen something. There's no way that you could take four teenage boys from their apartment, after having drugged them, and walk right out the front door of the Palm Woods and not have anyone see them.<p>

He lifted his head as he continued eating his breakfast. Carlos was sitting on his cot, looking like everything was normal. But Logan could tell that having watched his friends be beaten up the night before was killing him inside. The light had faded from his eyes, and he wasn't even trying to keep their spirits up anymore. Figuratively, Logan could see that he had lost his will to fight. He hadn't heard James or talked him since he himself was taken and beaten up (before Kendall and James were) but he knew that he couldn't be in good shape.

If he felt as bad as Logan did, he knew that they were all in trouble.

For once, the smartest one of the group didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Carlos ate his breakfast quietly. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself, in case they would come in and start beating them up again. He wouldn't be able to take it. Having to actually sit there and watch Kendall and James and not be able to do anything about it…they had definitely done their research<p>

"Carlos! Psst…Carlos."

Carlos lifted his head and locked eyes with Logan. Logan looked confused, he hadn't said anything, and neither had James, so where was the voice coming from? They looked around the cells, their eyes had adjusted to the poor light a while ago, and they could see a figure crouched down low, holding onto the bars of the cell.

"Logan, James."

"James!" Carlos whispered, getting to his feet. He stood up on the bench and looked through the hole in the wall and saw James lying down on his cot on the side, his food untouched. "James, James, come here."

James slowly lifted his head, turning it so he could look at Carlos. Carlos wasn't sure if James was actually going to move, or if he even had the strength to, but like Kendall, he didn't like to show weakness, so he got to his feet and shuffled over to the bench on his side of the cell and climbed up onto it to look through it.

Carlos stepped down and turned to Logan. "Maybe it's Kendall…"

"No," Logan shook his head. "They would have brought him back to the cell." He slowly approached the figure. "Who's there?"

"It's me." The voice replied.

Carlos thought for a moment, trying to recognize the voice. He knew that he had heard it somewhere before. He then let out a loud gasp and hurried over to the person, crouching down as well to get a good look at his face.

"Dak?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I HAD to have this chapter focus solely on the guys. The next one will focus solely on the others to make up for it. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of them changing the boys' appearance so they can get some treatment at the hospital, but still keep them captive? Please give some constructive criticism, I would like to make this the best that I can and your reviews will help. I'm also trying to get back into making these chapters longer, so expect the next one to be about 2000-3000 words.**

**Sorry I didn't show James, I couldn't think of anything that I could write for him that would be different from the way that Kendall's and Carlos' thoughts were going. I might put a small scene about him in the next chapter to make up for it. I hope that you guys liked the twist at the end though, I was thinking of bring in Dak later, but I realized that it would be better if I brought him in now and then drawed it out as long as I could.**

**Warning for next chapter: language**

**I'll update again soon.**

**Thanks to **_MysticMelody101, shotinthedark, musicfreak1107, LogieLuvr914, BTR-Fan-4Lyfe, Twisted Illusions, and BTR CARLOS LOVER _**for reviewing.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>"Dak, how'd you get here?" James asked in a loud whisper, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of his friend. "We through you were dead; you've been gone for months. What happened?"<p>

"Yeah, and are you ok?" Logan asked as he and Carlos moved closer to the bars on their cell. Logan squinted in the darkness, straining to see him.

"I don't have time to answer all of your questions," Dak whispered, sound like he was constantly looking over his shoulder. His voice sounded subdued, not like it usually did; so full of life and happiness. It probably wouldn't take long for the others to start sounds like that. "I only have time to warn you about what's going to happen if they don't get the money that they asked for on time." His voice sounded closer, he probably turned back to the cell. "Do you know who they contacted to try and get the money?"

"Probably Kendall's mom, Gustavo and Kelly, and our parents." Logan replied, his mind moving quickly over the possibilities.

"No," Dak shook his head towards the end of Logan's sentence. "They didn't tell yours, James', or Carlos' parents, that would be too many people they would try to bring in at one time and it would be hard to keep track of. Plus, they would just go to the police without thinking of the consequences and that will make things really difficult."

"So what happened to you?" James had his body half turned towards the hole in the wall, the other half towards his cell, to see if he could hear anyone's footsteps coming closer. "How come you were gone so long?"

"Long story short, my parents didn't pay the money, or couldn't, I don't know, and to teach them a lesson, they decided to keep me here to serve them as they tried to find another band or musician to do this to," Dak replied shortly. "Unfortunately, they found out that you were my friends and that you were becoming really famous."

"So they jumped in on the cash cow." Logan confirmed.

"Exactly." Dak agreed.

"Who are you calling a cow?" Carlos demanded.

"You guys are as wonky as usual," Dak said with a fond smile. "That's good, it means that you haven't given up hope yet, please keep that idea in your head so you don't give into what they want."

"I think it's too late for that," Logan grimaced as he moved into a more comfortable position. "They already played a fucking horrifying game of hide and seek-"

"Where you hide and try not to get shot?" Dak laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I remember that. I about crapped my pants for weeks because I was so scared. But I made it through, just keep thinking of your family and it will keep giving you the will to live."

"But what-"

"Shh," James whispered. He heard a door clanging open, a set of keys jingling, and then the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. The footsteps got louder as the seconds passed. "Someone's coming!"

"Shit," Dak hissed, getting to his feet. "I can't talk anymore, I have to go now, I'll come back again soon. Don't tell anyone that you saw me; things will get worse if you do. And don't worry; I'll get you guys out of here."

"But-"

"I'll see you later."

The boys could hear Dak's footsteps melting away as the other footsteps got closer. Leila suddenly appeared at James' jail cell and opened it shoving, Kendall inside before walking over to James and grabbing his arm. "Let's go, Buddy, it's your turn." She said and dragged the taller boy out of the cell.

* * *

><p>By the time Leila had finished altering the boys' appearances, Kendall's hair turned chocolate brown, James' hair turned blonde, Logan's hair was permed so it was longer, hanging in his face, and Carlos' hair was turned a lighter brown. Then they were each forced to have colored contacts put into their eyes, so Kendall's eyes were turned brown, James' eyes were turned blue, Logan's eyes were turned a gray-blue, and Carlos' eyes were turned green.<p>

Then Leila and Sam loaded the four of them up into a van and drove them to the hospital to get some treatment. As Carlos was the one that was the least hurt, he sat in his examination room; freaking out whenever a doctor asked him a question. He knew that he couldn't say anything; Sam had made sure that he was going to be outside of each of their rooms when they were being checked out, and he would hear and alert Leila if someone spilled the beans. He also made it perfectly clear that they were watching Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly, and if they did anything wrong, their family would have an "accident" that would be hard to explain.

Kendall, despite his injuries, nearly leapt onto Sam at that point, knowing that his mother and sister were in danger and that there was nothing that he could do to stop it. But Logan, James, and Carlos managed to pull him back.

Now they were in four different examination rooms, waiting to be treated. Sam was sitting in the middle of the hallway, waiting for each of them to come out. He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling as he waited. He couldn't help but feel antsy, he never liked doctors, he never liked hospitals, the hustle and bustle of everything just made him nauseous, but he couldn't show it. He was in this for the long run; the money was definitely worth it.

"Excuse me, sir," a young nurse walked over to Sam, a no-nonsense look on her face. Sam stood up and gave a pleasant smile as she stopped a few feet away from him. "What are you doing back here? Are you with someone?"

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I'm with my four sons, my wife and I just brought them in." He pointed to the four rooms around him. "My youngest, Carlos, he's got a few bruises, but the others aren't doing so well. They got into a fight with some thugs from school, so they're pretty beat up. Could you tell me how they're doing?"

"I will as soon as I get some news on them," The nurse replied slowly, eyeing Sam warily. "But you can't stand in the middle of the hallway, you're blocking the flow of traffic, I'll need you to go back to the waiting area-"

"With all due respect, ma'am," Sam replied as patiently as possible although a twitch had appeared at his right eye. "But I'm calmly standing off to the side of the hallway, where no one has gone by for a few minutes now. And I'm not leaving until I get some news on my how sons are doing."

"Mr…" the nurse trailed off, obviously waiting to see what Sam was going to say what his last name was. But before he could say anything, a couple of doctors rushed by a with a body on a gurney, shouting directions towards each other. The nurse looked over at Sam one more time before hurrying after them.

Sam smiled after her as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall once more.

Inside the examination room, Carlos mentally cursed at Sam. _So close to being able to escape. _He thought to himself as the doctor bandaged his arm, where he had sprained his shoulder. _Unless Dak really does have a plan to get us out of here, we're completely screwed._

It was definitely obvious now; their kidnappers knew what to say whenever they were asked a question. They weren't going to take 'no' for an answer on any means, and they were going to keep a close eye on their hostages.

They had done this before.

And after Big Time Rush, whether or not they made it out alive, they were certainly going to do it again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was a short chapter, I couldn't really think of what I wanted to happen, but I knew that I didn't want them to escape too quickly. You're going to see more of Dak in the next chapter.**

**This may sound like a cop-out, but I think I'm just going to focus on the rest of the story on BTR and Dak trying to escape from their captors. I have more fun writing that part, and I don't think I write Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly seriously very well, so I would like to do some practice one-shots with those before I actually try it in a story. Besides, with a twist of Dak being there, I think that it would make the story even better.**

**But of course, in the last few chapters of the story, I will explain everything that went on with Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and Gustavo, and also explain how the kidnappers were able to get the guys out of the Palm Woods without being seen. This story only has 20 chapters, btw, so I guess it's almost over.**

**Thanks to **_Rayna, MysticMelody101, shotinthedark, Kris Jo, LogieLuvr914, Rage-Against-Time, jaydenlover17, BigTimeOT4, musicfreak1107 _**for reviewing.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush had been gone for over a month and a half, and the media was starting to become really interested in them. They were constantly at the Palm Woods, trying to ask the guys' friends questions about what happened the day they had disappeared. None of them would talk; they just pushed the reporters out of their way and kept going. But it wasn't like they weren't upset, that would be ridiculous, they had even gone as far as to make a memorial at the front of the Palm Woods for the boys. No one could actually talk about it, in case they would actually admit that Big Time Rush weren't coming back. Even Bitters wasn't acting like himself; he was even more subdued than usual, not even bothering to bust the teenagers on whatever they were doing. The police had even tried to talk to them about what they had seen the day Big Time Rush disappeared, they couldn't tell them anything. So, of course, they tried to talk to Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo, the people that were the closest to them, but due to the letter they received, they weren't going to talk, and the investigation started to slow.<p>

While LA had gone back to normal, the Palm Woods had seemed to freeze in time.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he stood in the shower, allowing water to slide over his face, filling up his ears and sliding over his shoulders. He raised his right arm and looked down at his side, where he had been stabbed over a month ago. The stitches had been taken out and he had a nice scar there now. <em>The hospital said that it was a good thing that I had been brought in for treatment; things definitely could have turned bad if they didn't take us. <em>He closed his eyes and continued to wash himself as he thought about that day. _If Sam wasn't so much of a smooth talker, we would have been able to get out of there and get back home and called the police. I doubt they'd gotten the money yet, I'm surprised that we haven't been…_

He shook his head.

He couldn't think about it.

They were going to get out of there one way or another, especially now that they had Dak on their side. Over the past month and a half, he had been the one that managed to bring them their food, that way he could give them some news on the investigation about them, and they were able to see the reactions from their fans. It was heartwarming, actually, and the fact that their fans refused to believe that they were dead just made their willingness to get away that much stronger.

Kendall sighed again as the shower water turned off, letting him know that time was up. If he didn't know any better, he would think that they had cameras in the showers so they could time it. _Calm down Kendall, you've already been kidnapped; you don't need to make yourself insane as well._

Kendall grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks had started to sink in, and his eyes were looking hollow. His hair was still a chocolate brown, as Leila made sure to keep doing their hair each and every time their roots started to show, even going as far as to get many cases of colored contacts for them to wear if one ripped or just fell out of their eyes. If he hadn't known his face for years, and if he hadn't recognized his tattoos on his shoulder blades, he wouldn't have known that he was looking at himself.

It was depressing, having to see how so much time in captivity has changed his appearance so much. He never thought that something like this would ever happen to him, but it did and he had to deal with it. Besides, it wasn't as if they didn't have a plan. It wasn't finalized yet, but it was going to be soon.

Kendall dried himself off and pulled his clothes back on a few moments before Kale opened the door to take him back to his cell.

"Are you done yet, cocksucker?" Kale asked, his hands at the belts of his jeans, only a few inches away from the gun that he held tucked in the back of his jeans.

Over the past few days he had become accustomed to berating them with every word that he could think of. They did their best to ignore it, but as he never liked to curse, even if he was mad, it was starting to get on his nerves. It took all of Kendall's willpower not to knock Kale's teeth out. Kendall must've been looking at Kale for too long, as Kale's upper lip curled.

"Are you eyeballing me, faggot?" Kale demanded, getting into Kendall's face. "What? Are you into dudes or something? Are you turned on by me?"

Kendall gave a slow, sarcastic smile, earning a slap to the back of the head. He was hit so hard that his head moved forward and he hit his forehead against the wall next to the doorway. He didn't even flinch; he just moved his hand up to touch the welt that appeared on his forehead. It scared him to know that he had become so used to getting smacked around that he didn't even flinch whenever one of them raised their arms.

"Get going, faggot." Kale grabbed Kendall by the shoulder and shoved him forward, taking him back to his jail cell. He opened the door and pushed Kendall inside, slamming the door shut before walking away.

Kendall turned around and looked over at James, who was lying on his back on his cot, looking up at the ceiling and twisting his fingers together. "So how long do you think it's going to take before we can actually implement Dak's plan?" James asked as Kendall walked over to his own cot and sat down. "I don't think that I can take this much longer."

"Don't worry dude, we're going to get out of here soon." Kendall reassured him as he walked over to the bench and stood up on it, moving over to the hole in the wall. "Hey guys, I was thinking," he turned to wave James over, but he just stayed lying on his cot. Carlos and Logan walked over to him. "If we're going to try and overpower these people, then it might be a good idea if we got in shape."

"How do you propose we do that?" Logan snorted, lifting his head from the crouched position that he was sitting in. "It's not like we can fight each other."

Over the past few weeks, Logan had slowly changed from the smart guy that tried to keep his spirits up to a shell of himself, and it was obvious that he was starting to crack. He just took whatever beating he got with no questions, he barely blinked whenever he was given food, and whenever a gun was shoved into his face, he just looked right up at the barrel, as if daring one of them to shoot him. It was really starting to scare the other guys.

"Yeah, we can," Kendall licked his lips, already starting to formulate the idea in his mind. "We can spar with each other, and these guys will think that we're just getting a bit stir crazy and are doing their job for them," He vaguely gestured towards the camera in the corner of the room, where the two walls and the ceiling met.

"Their job is to get money, Kendall," James stated, finally sitting up and stretching. "That's it."

"I know that," Kendall insisted. "The thing is, we can either sit back and have them beat us down, or we can fight back while we're waiting for Dak to finalize his plan."

"I smell speech," Logan commented dully.

Kendall didn't say anything else; he just stepped down from the bench and let out a sigh, moving to pace his small cell. Logan brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees, taking in a few shuddery breaths.

_There's no point to any of this anymore. _Logan thought, resting his face in his hands. _They're not going to get the money and they're going to kill us. They're probably just bidding their time, waiting for us to completely give up and then they're going to kill us. _He gave a humorless laugh as tears pricked at his eyes. _They're probably going to make us play that sadistic hide and seek game again._

He started to shake as he thought about that day. He had never been so scared in his life. That was probably the fastest he had ever run, as well. Thinking about it now, he had probably experienced the fight or flight syndrome, he felt like his body was out of control and for a minute; he wished that he could run faster than James and Kendall, that way he would have a better chance of saving himself.

Logan didn't notice that he had started to cry until Carlos was at his side, rubbing his arms. He was starting to crack up, he could tell. He didn't care about surviving anymore. He just wanted to get out of there; he wanted to be able to go back to a time where things were peaceful. And if he had to die to do it, then so be it.

Logan recognized the feeling of sobs coming; the clench in his chest, the heave of his lungs, the tingle in his nose. The lump in his throat. His eyes blurred and his nose is filled with snot and his eyes started to sting. They wouldn't stop stinging. His breathing became a little rhythm of "hee-hee-heh". Then there's a deep breath. A shallow breath. A deep breath. Multiple little stomach pulsing "hee-hee-heh's". His chest tightened. His throat became as small as a pinhole. His hands got clammy and his face got hot and his cheeks burn. And then the salt water cascaded down his face. It left cold little tracks down his skin. They stuck to his chin and they tickle because they aren't heavy enough to leave his face, they're too attached to him, and if they don't fall they absorb back into him to repeat the cycle.

When the tears fell, that's when Carlos knew it's really serious.

Logan was crying, crying like a madman... His howling was soon unbearable. He slapped his hands over his ears and stared to sob at the top of his lungs, just like a baby would when they wanted attention and weren't getting it. But it was more serious than that. Logan felt that his entire world was falling apart and that there was nothing that he could do about it. _It should just end, there's no point in trying anymore._

"Logan, calm down," Carlos moved forward and wrapped Logan into his arms, holding him against his chest, rubbing his back. "Shh, everything's going to be ok." He couldn't help but shake as he looked down at Logan, who's sobs started to die down, but he was still crying pretty hard; his (now blue) eyes were emotionless, blank, un sounding of any reason...He seemed as if his very soul had been stolen from him. "Logie, listen to me."

Carlos turned his head and looked over at the hole in wall; looking right at Kendall and James. The two were frozen in shock; Carlos could see on their faces that they really wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do. It didn't help that they were stuck behind that wall. The very same wall that could have been set ablaze from the fury in Kendall's eyes.

Logan clung onto Carlos as hard as he could; tightening his grip against his shirt, grabbing some skin, causing Carlos to wince. But he continued to hold onto Logan just as tightly, whispering over and over again that things were going to be ok.

"We're going to die," Logan whimpered, burying his face into Carlos' chest.

"No, we're not." Carlos replied firmly, hastily wiping away his tears, before he continued to rub Logan's back and arms, feeling him slowly starting to relax. "I swear we're not going to die. I'm going to do everything that I can do, to make sure that we get out of here alive."

…

..

.

Outside the cell and around the corner, Dak rested his head back against the concrete wall behind him, clenching his hands into fists. _I swear to god guys, I'm going to get you out of here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, here's the next chapter, they're starting to form a plan with Dak to get out of where they are. So there was brotherly love in this chapter, I hope I did it well. I wanted to show Logan and Carlos being a bit weak before the next chapter, where it shows Carlos and Logan and how they're going to be stronger characters; since someone mentioned that they seemed sort of weak. The next chapter shows more of all four of them, since a review for the last chapter asked for more of Kendall, Logan, and James.**

**Also, as of this chapter, Dak has become more of a main character.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p>"So, why are you keeping these guys here if you haven't gotten their money?" Dak asked as he handed Sam a plate of eggs and toast. He took a step back as Sam whipped around and moved to strike him on the arm. "Relax, it was just a question."<p>

"Well, why do you think we're keeping _you_ around?" Leif asked as he turned his attention away from the TV. "You didn't get us any of the money we wanted, and yet you have been very helpful to us." He gave an evil smile. "You were the one that brought us to Big Time Rush. And now we're doing you a favor by keeping you alive and by waiting on us hand and foot."

Dak didn't want to admit that they were right, but it was true. He could have easily been killed along with the other ones that they had taken before. And he knew that they were dead, as soon as he was kidnapped (it was only a few days after the upcoming guitarist Lennox Johnson had been taken) they had showed him Lennox's remains and even forced Dak to bury him. It shook him to the core so badly that Dak had thrown up every time he thought about it, but then it caused him to make sure that he didn't die. He wasn't going to allow his Mother, Father, and sister to become heartbroken over it.

Right then and there he decided that he was going to do everything he could to stay alive. So that's how he struck up the deal with his captors, if they didn't get the money from his family, he would work to stay alive; he was going to wait on them hand and foot and do everything they asked him to do, just so he could stay alive. But there was another motive behind it, Dak had used everything that he knew of them to come up with a plan to escape them. He knew their routines, he knew how deeply they slept, and he knew how to tell if they were going to wake up, he knew everything about them.

Now he was going to formulate his plan around all of that, to make sure that he and Big Time Rush got out of captivity so they could send them all to jail once and for all. He wasn't going to let anyone die while he was there, and after having heard of so many people that his kidnappers had taken before him, he wasn't going to let them get away with anymore.

"Yeah," Dak murmured as he continued to move around the living room, handing out the food. If Big Time Rush knew that they were being shackled in the basement of a huge mansion, they would have been thrown for a loop. Dak definitely was when he had first figure out where he was.

It was borderline cunning how their kidnappers had that mansion made so far away from other houses that you could probably blow up something, and no one nearby would hear it. But what made it even harder was that Leif, Eric, Leila, Sam, and Kale had people over at the house all the time and they went along, acting as if they didn't have four teenage boys trapped in their basement.

"Yo, clean up the carpet will ya?" Eric grunted as he brought his feet up onto the coffee table, crossing his ankles. He brushed some crumbs off of his lap and onto the floor. "This carpet is getting really dingy."

Dak nodded quietly before walking to the spacious kitchen, dropping the tray that all of the plates had been on, into the sink. He was going to have to clean up everything later, so he might as well wait until the sink was completely full. He then walked over to the hall closet and grabbed the vacuum and dragged it back to the living room. He walked to the window at the other side of the living room, where the only outlet that wasn't blocked by some furniture. He plugged it in and turned to the window.

He looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning his attention back to the window. He pulled the latch on the window and lifted it up, giving a sigh of relief as the cool air hit him in the face.

"Hey," Leila barked. "What'd you open the window for?" She brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm getting cold!"

"The vacuum cleaner has been acting up lately and if it starts to smoke, I don't want the smell to be stuck in here." Dak explained as quickly as possible. He waited until their attention was back on the TV (some sports game that they were watching) and pulled a wadded sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket. He stuck in the corner of the window sill and turned back to his chores.

_Step one is done, now all I need to do is fill the guys in one everything else that needs to be done and we can get out of here. _Dak tried to suppress his smile as he turned on the vacuum cleaner and started to move it over the carpet.

* * *

><p>Carlos' arm jarred as Logan's fist hit his arm. He gritted his teeth and pushed his smarter friend off of him.<p>

After Carlos had calmed Logan down, Kendall continued to try and convince them that the only way that they were going to get out was if they fought back against the men that held onto them. James was skeptical about it at first, but then he realized that his constant going to the gym was really going to help them and he was all for it. So James had started to teach them everything that he knew about boxing and they were working on it in between the times they were taken to take a shower or to have food given to them. They weren't sure if they were being watched as they were doing it, but so far no one had demanded to know what they were doing.

They had been sparring for hours that day; it was beginning to wear on him. But Carlos knew Logan was too, his attacks were getting weaker. Carlos smiled inwardly as he parried his next attack. He was getting better than he had been two days ago.

Logan moved for an attack, which was met with air as Carlos ducked out of the way. Carlos jumped back, and they started circling each other, both extremely tired. Logan attacked again, Carlos pushed him back.

"I think that's enough for today," Logan said as he mopped his forehead. He turned to the hole in the wall. "Are you guys done?"

"What?" Kendall's voice wafted back and then there was a popping sound and a loud gasp of shock. "Ow!" There then was the sound of shuffling feet. "What the fuck did you do that for, James?"

"You turned away right as I was about to punch you," James' voice came back. "That was your fault, man."

Carlos laughed to himself as he got up on the bench and looked through the hole in the wall. Kendall had a hand over his jaw and was rubbing it as he glared at James, and James was just looking at him with a sheepish smile on his face, laughing as he did so. _At least we can find __some__ source of amusement while we're in here._

"Hey, someone's coming!" Logan grabbed Carlos' attention and the two moved back to their cots, pretending to be looking at the ceiling. Logan looked up through his bangs and saw that it was Leif that had appeared at the cell. He looked like he was dressed to go running, but Logan knew that that was not the case.

"So, I feel in the mood to exercise," Leif commented as he opened the cell. "And I need a spotter," he walked over to Logan and dragged him to his feet. Logan didn't even get the chance to try and protest before he was dragged down the hall and shoved into a room.

He instantly recognized it as the room that he was beat up the first time, and then Kendal land James were beat up at gun point a few hours later, while they forced Carlos to watch. He could still see the blood stains on the ground. Just being able to remember all of it sent a chill up his spine.

"I need a punching bag, and luckily, you're here." Leif said before punching Logan across the face.

Logan stumbled back, trying to regain his footing.

Leif moved quickly to try and strike Logan with a surprise attack. Peppering him with a few punches, smiling as they landed in the exact places that he intended them to, Leif spun on the balls of his right foot and crashed it into Logan's side.

Logan let out a gasp of pain, crumpling to his knees. He took the chance to spin on his right foot and shoot out his left, in a judo sweep, and knock Leif's feet out from underneath him. He immediately moved on top of Leif and started to punch him upside the face with as much strength as he could muster. He got in a few good hits, but knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on for long, as he was still tired from sparring with Carlos.

"What the fuck?" Leif cried before his face twisted into a look of rage. He shoved Logan off of him and was upon him in a millisecond, but he showed no mercy. He grabbed Logan in a head-lock and squeezed as hard as he could before bring up his knee and slamming it into Logan's chest. "I see you've been working out a bit." Leif dropped Logan to the ground and backed up a few steps spitting out a wad of blood that had congealed inside his mouth "But that's not going to help you here."

"That's what you think," Logan replied with a grimace, moving a hand to his stomach. He felt around to make sure his ribs weren't broken before slowly getting to his feet. A roundhouse kick broke the air in front of him, with Logan just barely managed to back away from it.

"It's what I know," Leif sent a barrage of kicks Logan's way, causing him to back up with each step until he was backed up against the wall. Leif smirked and moved to punch Logan, but Logan ducked out of the way in time for Leif to punch the concrete wall. Most of the bones in his hands cracked simultaneously as Leif let out a scream of rage. "MY FINGERS! YOU BROKE MY FINGERS YOU LITTLE COCK SNIFF!" He grabbed his left hand with his right and backed up a few paces, allowing Logan to get away from the wall. "GOD! You're going to pay for that!"

Logan let out a gulp as he watched Leif. There was no doubt in his mind that Leif could easily tear him limb from limb if he really tried. But he wasn't going to let that happen. _I got beaten up badly enough the last time. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. _Logan kept his eyes on Leif as he waited for him to strike once more.

Leif sucked in a few sharp breaths before rushing towards Logan once more, his eyes blazing with fury, trained on him.

Logan ducked to the side at the last second. He turned around and grabbed Leif by the hair and threw him backwards, sending him to the ground in a heap…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Darn it, I didn't show a lot of all of the guys again. *Sigh* I'm doing my best guys. Anyway, from here on out to the rest of the story, Dak is a very important character. Personally, I don't get why people don't write stories about Dak and WayneWayne, because I think that if the show was written a bit differently, they would actually be friends with BTR. But that's my opinion.**

**Anyways, I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p>After Logan had been returned to his cell by a furious looking Leif, with a battered face, but a smile, Kendall, James, and Carlos knew that he had fought back against Leif. Logan didn't tell them what happened at first, but as his three best friends continued to badger him about it, he couldn't help but explain everything that happened. He had knocked out Leif after knocking him to the ground and beating his head into the ground over and over. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him regret taking Logan to 'exercise' against.<p>

Part of Logan felt immense guilt. He was never the kind of person to use violence to fight back against someone. But a greater part of him felt satisfaction. They were finally starting to show Leif and the others that they weren't just a boy band that was going to sit back and have all of the beating and the violence shoved at them; they were going to fight back and try and get out of captivity so they could get back to their homes. They weren't going to end up like all of the other boys and girls before them that were kidnapped and dumped somewhere.

After Logan had taken his shower and washed all of the blood off of him, there was still a lot of bruising, and he was sure that some of the injuries he was never going to recover from. But the idea of his pain was pushed away at the prospect of going home.

Due to Logan fighting back against Leif, their captors had started to take the boys their food and take them to their showers with two or three people, to watch and to help, in case any of them tried to escape. Even when they were taken out for exercise (which was now letting them out into the woods to stretch their legs and get fresh air) they would follow the boys around constantly. Along with the new measures, they didn't let Dak come around as much as they had before, but he would sneak own to them whenever their captors were asleep, so they could keep going over their plan.

It was one night, a week after Leif had gotten beaten by Logan, that they had finally completed their idea for the plan and had a meeting about when they were going to implement it.

"So Kendall and I have a plan" Dak whispered as he sat on the ground in front of Logan and Carlos' cell, holding a flashlight up to his face. "And it's going to take each of our skills to be able to get this to work so we can escape."

"A plan to get out of here or a plan to get us killed?" James asked dryly. "Because that's what's going to happen if this doesn't work." He sounded pessimistic, but at the same time, he was curious and anxious. The idea of finally getting him almost made him burst out into tears. He would be back at apartment 2J with Katie and Mrs. Knight and he would be able to call his mother and hear her voice again. He spent too much time in the cell wondering if he would ever see his family ever again and now that they were going to get out…it was too good for words.

"Do you always have to look on the downside of things?" Carlos asked him, immediately annoyed with his pessimistic tone.

"Well, excuse me Carlos, but being trapped and being held hostage at gun point can do that to someone" James snapped back.

"Knock it off guys," Kendall said, always being the mediator of his friends. He ignored their bickering as much as he could, but over the past few days, his anxiety had started to give him a very short temper. "This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"So what's the plan?" Logan asked, urging Dak to continue.

"When they all go to sleep, I'm going to go and look around for the keys to the van." Dak said, lowering his voice even though he was in no danger of being heard. "As soon as I get them, I'm going to come back down her and get you guys out of the cells-"

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you got _us _out first and _then_ we go looking for the keys to the van?" Carlos asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in obvious confusion.

Logan shook his head. "No," he surmised. "It would be better if it was just Dak. If all of us were up there and looking, we might make enough noise so that they would immediately know that we were up to something. If it was just Dak that they found, they wouldn't think anything different because he's already "working" for them," he used air-quotes around the word. "He could probably come up with an excuse on the spot."

Dak nodded in agreement. "So, after I find the keys, I'll come back down and get you guys out. We got out to the car, start it up and we're gone by the time they wake up and realize that we're missing. At that point, we can go to the police and I can direct them back here." He then gave a wry smile. "You'd also hate to know that, as ironic as this is, you're in the basement of a HUGE mansion."

"How is that ironic?" James asked, his fingers twitching as he and Kendall spoke through the hall in the wall. His legs were starting to hurt from having to crouch over, being so tall standing on the bench."

Dak shrugged. "I mean, since you guys want to be famous and all that and that the mansion usually comes with it…" he shook his head. "Sorry, that's my bad idea of a joke." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I don't know which direction we would be driving because we're essentially in the middle of nowhere, but it can't be hard to find a town around here."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Carlos piped up, his eyes shining with excitement. "Let's do it."

Logan frowned. There were still a lot of things that could go wrong. What if they hurt Dak when he was looking for the keys? What if he picked up the wrong set of keys? What if they woke up when the guys were sneaking out of the house? They would be shot for sure and it definitely wasn't worth it. _But to be able to escape…?_

"What?" Kendall asked Logan, noticing how pensive he was. "Don't worry Logie, we're going to get out of here, nothing's going to go wrong."

"But what if they wake up and see that we're trying to leave?" Logan whispered. "What if they start to shoot at us?"

Kendall stayed silent for a moment. "Remember that day in the woods?" He asked after a moment. "When they played hide and seek with us?" Logan slowly nodded and Kendall continued. "Remember how I didn't give them their gun back?"

Logan's breath caught in his throat. _Fighting back is one thing, but using a gun…? _He stayed silent for a few more moments and then let out a deep breath, nodding firmly. _It's the way that it's going to have to be. We're going to get out of here and we're going to do it any way that we possibly can. Even if that means hurting one of them._

"So, are we all in?" James asked after a moment. "We have to agree now; no one can back out for this won't work."

"I'm in." Dak agreed with a nod.

"Me too." Carlos smiled.

"And me." Kendall smirked.

"Me too." Logan sighed.

" Good," James concluded.

"Good," Dak repeated with a nod. "We'll do this tomorrow night; we don't have enough time now. Just wait for me to come down here, don't many any other sound besides that, or they will come down here." He licked his lips. "All tomorrow, I'll continue to do what I normally do, but I'll watch them like a hawk, to see if they do anything out of the ordinary, so we can be prepared."

"Wait," Carlos caught Dak's attention as he started to get up. "You said that you're going to need all of our talents for this." He said and Dak nodded. "What are those exactly?"

Dak chuckled. "Just in case something doesn't go the way I want it to, then one of you guys can help." He shrugged. "For example," he motioned to Kendall. "Kendall and I have come up with two plans, just in case this first one doesn't work out." He turned to James. "I'm sure if it's Leila that woke up, you wouldn't have any problems trying to convince her that nothing's going on." James couldn't help but give a chuckle of amusement. Dak then looked at Carlos. "And you can come up with a distraction at any moment's notice." He added and then turned to Logan. "You know how to hotwire a car?"

"Science experiment, ages ago." Logan couldn't help but boast. That wasn't even really true, he had done it because he was new to Minnesota, he hadn't met Kendall, Logan, and James yet, and because the first kids there he had met dared him to after they realized how smart he was. "But why would you need that?"

"Just in case I get the wrong keys." Dak replied. He looked over his shoulder as he turned off the flashlight, plunging the cellar-dungeon like area into darkness. "I'll see you guys later."

Dak turned and hurried out of the basement, his footsteps fading quickly. Once he was gone, Carlos turned and sat on his cot, his head in his hands. James noticed it immediately. "What's wrong, buddy?" He asked him through the hole in the wall.

"Can any of you promise me that everything is going to be ok?" Carlos asked in a low mumble, his face directed towards the ground. "Can you promise me that no one is going to be hurt? That's a hard thing to promise you know." He took in a shuddery breath. "A _huge _part of me knows that this is going to work. But there's that teeny tiny part of me that thinks that we shouldn't rock the boat."

"Carlos, do you remember when we were eight and our parents were having this barbecue in the park, and that crazy dog attacked us?" Kendall asked after a minute of silence. Carlos, James, and Logan smiled as they remembered that day. "Remember after we chased it away? Do you remember what we promised?"

Carlos made a face as if she was thinking, but Kendall didn't give her a chance to reply. "That we were always going to be there for each other and that we were never going to give up? Do you know why? Because we're brothers, and I'm not going to have my brothers be locked up in here any longer than they have to be." Kendall took a deep breath. "We're getting out."

* * *

><p>The next night at midnight, Dak set his plan into motion. When he was sure that Leif, Eric, Leila, Sam, and Kale were all asleep, he slid out of his room and into Leif's. The man was snoring loudly, and that gave Dak the time to move through the room quietly. Each time Leif would snore, Dak would take a step forward, when Leif breathed out, Dak would wait for him to snore again. It was nerve-wracking; it was pitch black, Leif had a gun somewhere, and his snores were the only thing that stood between Dak and escape. Knowing that if he made the slightest sound could cause his brains to get blown out, just made Dak move even more carefully.<p>

Sweat dripped down Dak's neck as he crept over to Leif's desk and started to quietly search around for the keys to the car. The keys to the cells were pretty easy to find, as there were multiple copies around the house. But the car keys were another thing, Leif was the only one that had them, as he was the one that went into town to call his co-responders about money and the kids' families when a kidnapping took place.

Dak knew he had seen enough of it while he had been there.

Dak continued to search the desk. "Fuck," he whispered quietly when he didn't find anything. He turned around and scanned the room, silently wondering where Leif would put a key. _If I was a key, where would I be? _Dak continued to look around until his eyes spotted a coat hanging on the back of a closet door. _It can't be that easy_. Taking one last look at Leif as he let out an even louder snore, Dak took a large leap over to the closet, hardly daring to breathe until Leif snored again. He then slowly took the coat off of the hook and plunged his hands inside the pockets. His heart thudded against his chest as he searched through all of the pockets. "Aha!" He finally reached his hand into the inside pocket and pulled out a set of car-keys.

Barely glancing at them, Dak shoved the keys into his jeans pockets before turning and quietly moving out of Leif's bedroom, closing the door behind him as he did so. Dak then held his hand against his thigh to make sure the keys didn't jingle as he hurried down to the basement, grabbing a set of cell keys off of the wall by the door as he did so.

"Got it!" He whispered as he hurried over to Kendall's and James' cell and unlocked it. He winced as the door creaked open a slit to allow Kendall and James to slid out. He then moved over to Logan and Carlos' cell and unlocked there's as well. "Be very quiet and let's go!"

Dak led the boys back upstairs and into the living room. He paused for a moment before going over to the couch and flipping it over. He ripped up the carpet and then pulled open a trap door and plunged his hand inside.

"What are you doing?" James whispered as he started to edge towards the front door. "Come on and let's get out of here!" He winced as his voice started to echo across the vast room.

"Wait," Dak whispered back. He pulled his hand out of the hole and held onto their four cell phones. "Here," he tossed them to Logan, who hastily caught them before they hit the ground. "Make sure the sound is off." He turned to Carlos, who was nearly at the door. "No, not that way!" He barked quietly and motioned over to the window by the front door. "That door is noisy," he went over to the window and opened it slowly, pulled out the wad of paper he had stuck there before. "They close and lock all windows and doors before they go to sleep, but I made sure this one would be open."

"Good thinking," Kendall walked over and slapped Dak on the shoulder before hoisting himself up to the window-sill. He slipped out the window and waited as James, Carlos, Logan, and Dak did the same, before tuning and starting to close the window. "Alright, let's get-"

"WHERE AER THEY?" There was a scuffling sound that resounded through the foyer. "WAKE UP YOUR ASSHOLES, THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

James froze for a second, hearing Leif's scream of rage. He turned and started to sprint towards the car, behind Logan, Dak, and Carlos. "Hurry, open the car!" Carlos shouted. "Get in! Get in!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Dak practically shoved Logan face-first into the driver's side of the car.

"HOLD IT!" Leif shouted as he burst out through the front door. But they didn't stop running; they only froze at the sound of a gun cocking. Kendall slowly turned around to see Leif pointing a gun at them, moving it back and forth so that it pointed at one of them each time he moved. "GET BACK HERE!" Kendall whipped out the pistol that he had taken and pointed it right at Leif's head. Leif slowly smirked. "You don't have the guts to shoot."

"That's what you think," Kendall replied, his hands shaking. Leif slowly lowered his gun. "Then shoot me." Kendall was stunned, they were trying to get away, and now here he was, being taunted into shooting someone. He didn't want to do it; he just wanted to show them that he had the gun so they could get away. "Aren't you going to do it, Mr. Knight?" Leif asked scornfully. "Shoot me."

"Don't do it, Kendall," Dak whispered.

"Get in the car." James added.

"Shoot me, boy, you won't get another chance." Leif snarled. Behind him, lights in the house started to flicker on. "If you won't shoot me, I'll shoot you."

Kendall snapped back to focus as Leif started to bring up his gun again. Kendall closed his eyes, took a step back and fired.

Logan closed his eyes, turning away as a sound of two shots being fired rang out. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a cry of surprise rather than pain…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why my chapters have become shorter when I want them to be longer….-_- I'll make up for that in the last two chapters of the story. (Which isn't that far away). Anyways, I don't really have much to say for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, I'll update again soon.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! You all put a smile on my face, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
><strong>

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall snapped back to focus as Leif started to bring up his gun again. Kendall closed his eyes took a step back and fired.<em>

_Logan closed his eyes, turning away as a sound of two shots being fired rang out. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a cry of surprise rather than pain…_

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. His hands were trembling so hard, the car keys were at risk of falling from his hand onto the ground. At the house, he could her Leila, Eric, Sam, and Kale running around, seemingly disoriented as they tried to find Leif. Then his eyes moved over to Leif, he was staring at Kendall, his arm still up, holding onto his pistol. Before Logan's eyes, a dark stain started to appear on the front of Leif's shirt and grow wider and wider as the seconds passed. Each second felt like an eternity as they all continued to stand by the car in shock. Logan looked over at Kendall and watched as he slowly lowered his arm, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open in shock.

He could see tears start to form in the corners of Kendall's eyes, even from that distance. His hands were shaking as the gun slowly dropped from his hand and onto the ground.

"What did you do?" Dak whispered, perched halfway in the van, halfway out of it, staring at Leif as he slowly brought a hand up to his chest and touched the stain on his shirt. It was continuing to spread even further.

"I…I didn't mean to," Kendall whispered back in reply.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"ALL OF YOU STAY THERE!"

"What happened to Leif?"

Leila, Eric, Sam, and Kale started to sprint out of the front of the house, looking disheveled and out of it as they went. Carlos grabbed onto Kendall's arm and started to drag him into the can. "Kendall, come on!" When Kendall didn't move, James grabbed onto his other arm and they manhandled Kendall into the back of the van. "KENDALL, COME ON!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sam shouted, pointing a pistol at them as they got closer. "You two," he turned to Kale and Eric. "Check on Leif," he turned back to the boys. "Leila and I'll take care of them!"

"Come on, Logan!" Dak grabbed Logan's shoulder and threw him into the driver's seat of the car before rounding the car and getting into the passenger seat. James grabbed onto the door handle from the inside of the car and slammed it shut as Logan leaned forward and shoved the key into the ignition, starting the car.

He jumped as the side view mirror to his left shattered. He looked up to see Sam taking aim again. Flipping the gear shift into reverse, Logan turned and looked behind him as he floored the gas pedal. The van reversed at high speeds as Logan maneuvered the car the best he could. Dak grabbed onto his seatbelt and buckled himself as fast as possible. But as Kendall, James, and Carlos were in the back and Logan was swerving so much; they gave up trying to get buckles as they were being thrown around so much.

"Logan, could you maybe try to drive a little bit better?" James screeched as Carlos and Kendall both slammed into his side. He let out a grunt as the weight of his two friends landed heavily on him.

"You try having to drive in reverse when you have people shooting at you and _then_ tell me how you feel." Logan replied. "Hold on."

"Why?" Dak asked slowly.

He, Kendall, Carlos, and James let out screams as Logan suddenly tugged the steering wheel so hard that the car spun around, spraying gravel and clumps of dirt around. Logan corrected his over steering before blasting down the driveway and out onto the road.

Carlos let out a whoop of a cheer as he got to his knees and looked out the back window. The house had already disappeared from sight. But things weren't over yet; they were still in the middle of nowhere and had to find a house or something.

"Damn it!" James cried, tossing his phone to the floor of the car. "I don't have any cell signal."

Dak twisted his mouth to the side as he held tightly onto the bottom of his seat. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that." He said over the roaring of the engine. "The cell reception up here is so shitty, but they wanted to be sure that no one could call out, that's why they took your phones when you first got here."

"You know, you could have told us that sooner!" Kendall shot back accusingly. His heart thudded against his chest due to the adrenaline. He had just shot someone, sure it was in self defense, but it was still hard to believe. He could have quite possibly ended someone's life, when all he wanted to do was go home. _But he deserved it, right?_

"How long do you think until we find a house or a gas station or something?" James asked, leaning forward and sticking his head between the space of the driver's and passenger's seat. He held onto the headrest of Dak's seat so hard his knuckles started to turn white. He looked out the window as the dark shapes of the trees passed. "You know if any of them are open."

"That's the problem right there," Logan replied grimly. His eyes continued to dart to his mirrors as he drove along. His right hand was placed firmly on the wheel, making wide circles as he rounded each curve in the road, ignoring the shouts of surprise and the cringing from Dak as he did so.

All of a sudden, headlights flooded their car. They all instinctively looked back to see a huge Mystery Machine style black van tailgating them. They were going about 70 MPH, and were the only cars on the bare highway. It didn't necessarily mean that it was Leila and Sam that were following them.

"I'll pull into the other lane." Logan said slowly. He put on his blinker and eased the van into the outside lane, but the jet black van behind them rocketed forward to the inside lane to where it's parallel to their own van. Logan risked a look at the speedometer to see that they were slowly climbing to 80 MPH, and the van is having no trouble keeping up.

Panic immediately seized everyone in the car as they realized what was going on. "Get off the road!" Carlos shouted.

"I am!" Logan shouted back, he slowed them down. When he looked sideways, out the window, he saw that the other van was slowing down as well. If _they_ stop, _the other van_ would stop too. Logan realized that and started to accelerate again.

Dark's face then contorted into a look of fury. "SHIT!" he screamed, "Keep going and don't take your foot off of that gas pedal!"

Logan gulped, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. They all jumped and let out a cry as there was another cracking sound and the back window spider webbed. They flew by a sign on the side of the road that says _Next Exit 60 miles_.

James let out a loud curse as he continued to strain to look out the back window, although he kept his head ducked down towards the floor. The van was still keeping pace with them, and it didn't seem like it was going to be letting up anytime soon. The pitch black tinted window slowly rolled down about half way, and only a pale arm snaked out, middle finger raised. All of a sudden there was a loud _THUMP_ that shook the roof of their van. The boys all jumped and Kendall tilted his head up and around to see what had happened and _screamed bloody murder_. Sticking through the roof was two long, jagged metal hooks.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dak yelled as Logan finally stomped the gas pedal to the floor. The black van vanished from view, easing up their anxiety, only by a little bit.

Kendall peered over at the speedometer, and the little needle is pointed at 110 MPH. He looked at Logan, who has both hands clenching the steering wheel and a face shiny with sweat "Did we lose them?" He whispered. He can barely hear himself over the 110mph gusty winds barreling outside the van, but somehow Dak heard him.

"Quiet." Dak snapped. His eyes keep darting back to his rearview mirror and then to road in front of us. "No!" He suddenly yelled, and BTR could hear a dull roar of an engine that wasn't theirs. All but Logan slowly turned to look out the back window.

The black van was racing towards them like a hungry cheetah gaining on a fat, old antelope. Carlos looked out of Logan's window and he could see that the black van was practically on top of them, its passenger side door about two feet away from Logan. In horror, they boys watched as the van's window slowly slid down and a black jean clad leg poked out into the open night air, curving around the van's door. Gradually, a pale chest emerged from out the window and a hand gripped the van's side beams. And then finally, a head surfaced from the shadowy depths of this hellish van.

They _screamed_.

Sam's _eyes_ were insane, and he was looking _right at them _and it's so intense and terrifying and surreal that when any of them crush their eyes closed they could feel tears slide down their cheeks. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Carlos chanted. He flinched as a rope lassoed around the side mirror.

"STOP THE CAR!"James screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He'll KILL US!" Logan shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

All of a sudden the car shifted and veered to the left, but Logan hadn't moved the steering wheel. Back over at the black van, Sam had disappeared from view and with brute force; the car was slowly being reeled in. As they got closer to the black van, they could see Sam grinning with teeth as white as his skin; a few more seconds and their van will be close enough for him to touch.

They were slowing down.

"NonononononoNO!" James yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Logan cried, his voice tinged with defeat, and he dropped his hands limply from the steering wheel. Dak unbuckled his seatbelt and flew out of his seat to grab a hold of the steering wheel before they crashed.

"STOP IT! Just stop it!" Kendall screamed and turned to Sam, who was still grinning manically at them. "Don't! Please! _Please!_" He just grinned back.

The van slowed down to about 40mph with the help of Logan taking his foot off the gas pedal, and Sam's smile melted into a serious look. And then, in a display of jungle-cat agility, Sam from the window and landed with a _BUMP_ on the top of their car. The boys all screamed hysterically as Sam ripped the hooks out of the top of the car. They crashed onto the road behind them, slowly moving out of sight.

"LOGAN! Take the wheel!" Carlos shouted.

"LOGAN! LISTEN TO ME! You need to take the wheel!" James tried this time, but Logan ignored him as well.

"LOGAN, _please_…" tears gathered in Kendall's eyes as the road blurred."_Please_…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, action packed enough for you? My heart was racing as I was writing it, but it was still fun. It was a bit unrealistic, but that's how my mind worked and I thought that it was good for the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope that I helped you imagine it well, massive stretch of road at night with a psychotic dude chasing you. Chills galore. I'll update again soon. Only 4 chapters left, thanks for sticking with me for so long guys.**

**Thanks to **_MysticMelody101, shotinthedark, LogieLuvr914, jaydenlover17, BTR-Fan-4Lyfe, musicfreal1107, btr rockz, Shawna13, Anonymous Skrtle, and BTR CARLOS LOVER** for reviewing.  
><strong>_

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><em>The van slowed down to about 40mph with the help of Logan taking his foot off the gas pedal, and Sam's smile melted into a serious look. And then, in a display of jungle-cat agility, Sam from the window and landed with a <em>_BUMP__ on the top of their car. The boys all screamed hysterically as Sam ripped the hooks out of the top of the car. They crashed onto the road behind them, slowly moving out of sight._

_"LOGAN! Take the wheel!" Carlos shouted._

_"LOGAN! LISTEN TO ME! You need to take the wheel!" James tried this time, but Logan ignored him as well._

_"LOGAN, __please__…" tears gathered in Kendall's eyes as the road blurred."__Please__…."_

Sam shimmied himself over to the driver's side of the car and grinned down at them before pulling his fist back and punching a hole through the window. He didn't seem to care about the fact that he had just created lacerations up his wrist. "Ha," he laughed sadistically, his eyes hardening. "You didn't think that you could get away, did you?" He started to reach into the car for the steering wheel. "Now hold on while I-"

Dak moved forward to hit Sam, but his sudden movement caused his seat belt to hold him in place. But it didn't matter, as Sam reached into the car to grab the steering wheel, Logan suddenly brought his elbow up, hitting Sam square in the face. He then grabbed onto the steering wheel as he jammed his foot on the gas pedal, and spun the wheel to the left. A loud screeching sound filled the air, accompanied with Kendall, Carlos, Dak, and James' screams, as the car spun in consecutive sharp circles.

Sam lost his group and went flying off the roof of the car with a furious scream, crashing onto the road, rolling over a few times before lying still. Logan pulled out of the spin as best as he could and continued down the road.

No one spoke until Carlos spoke up, nearly ten minutes later.

"Could you pull over," he said quietly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

It was either such a ridiculous request of the adrenaline that was still running through their veins, but the five boys suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. They were laughing so hard that Logan had to pull over, just in case he would accidentally crash them. But that did give Carlos some time to get out of the car and go to the bathroom.

They drove for another hour until they finally saw some lights coming up at the top of the road. Of course they were wary about it, they had been watching behind them to see if Leila was coming up on them, and so far they hadn't shown up, but you could never be too sure. They didn't relax until they recognized a McDonald's sign, and suddenly they were in the middle of the city. Logan pulled into the parking space, but no one got out of the car.

James, as if underwater, slowly grabbed his phone and turned it on. The light illuminated the car, lighting up their anxious expressions as he waited for it to boot up. He slowly started to smile when he noticed the indicator in the corner that showed him that he had cell reception. James looked up at the other boys, who all looked back at him with even bigger smiles.

Kendall slowly nodded, encouraging him to call the police.

James punched the numbers into the phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a kidnapping." He paused as the voice on the other end spoke. "Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is short on purpose. Kind of tame compared to the last one, but I hope that you guys liked it anyway. The guys are finally being rescued, but with three chapters left, it's obviously not over yet. Anyway, as there are 3 chapters left, I'm going to update every day until it's done, so this story will be done on Friday.**

**Thanks to **_MysticMelody101, BTR CARLOS LOVER, musicfreak1107, LogieLuvr914, BTR-Fan-4Lyfe_** for reviewing**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So, what did they do after they had taken you to the woods?" Officer Nickels asked as he looked over his notes on a notepad that was sitting in front of him. He made a face and turned to his partner, Officer Cavanaugh, who was trying not to let his irritation show as well

Carlos waved a hand in front of his mouth, motioning to the police officers that he would speak as soon as he swallowed his mouthful of McDonalds. After the police had come, tracing James' cell phone signal, they had taken the boys to the hospital to get checked over, and now they were in Carlos' and James' shared hospital room, trying to get a statement out of the both of them. But they were too busy eating the McDonalds food that had been brought to them to answer.

"Could you please refrain from eating for a few seconds so you can answer our questions?" Officer Cavanaugh asked as calmly as possible, tapping his pen against his chin.

"You try not having eaten anything good for the past two months and then we'll talk, buddy." Carlos replied and then, just to smite them, he took a vicious bite of his Big Mac and started to chew it loudly, opening his mouth as wide as it could go every time he chewed.

"Excuse me," James lifted a finger as he carefully used his napkin to wipe at his mouth. "But do you happen to have a mirror that I could look into?"

"Why?" Officer Nickels asked slowly, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure my hair is a mess and I really need to be sure that I look good at all times." James replied with as low smile and he and Carlos burst out into hysterical laughter. James was the first one to calm down, his smile fading. "Calm down, at least let us try to get something to eat before we talk."

Officer Cavanaugh's mustache twitched. He didn't like the way that they were talking to him, then again, he had never seen kids so…blasé about talking to police officers before. If he had to guess, it would be due to the fact that they hadn't fully come to terms with what happened to them before. "You're just slowing down our chance to grab these people that kidnapped you."

"Well, if you go about two hours up the road, you'll find one splattered all over the ground," James shrugged as he grabbed a handful of French fries and started to each them one-by-one. "You could start there."

"Don't mess with me, boy!" Officer Cavanaugh snapped.

"I've been through cold showers, beatings, hardly any food, having a gun continuously pointed in my face, and then got chased down by a psycho when we were trying to get away," James snapped his eyes flashing. "I don't think anything you can say or threaten me with is going to get me to move faster." He was starting to yell at this point. "You don't know what we've been through! So don't act like you do!"

"James," Carlos reached out across the small space that was between their beds and grabbed onto James' hand, holding onto it tightly. "Calm down, they just want to help us." He tightened his grip on James' hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it. "Please, don't get mad at them."

"So why don't you just bug one of the other guys?" James asked, flopping back against the pillows on his bed and glaring up at the ceiling.

"We've already gotten statements from Kendall, Hortense, and Dak." Officer Nickels replied. At the mention of Logan's real name, Carlos and James couldn't help but snicker. They couldn't help it, they always laughed whenever it was mentioned, and it was just such a goofy name to give someone. "We just need them from you."

"Why would you need them from us if you already have them from them," James continued to be difficult. "Everything they've told you is what we're going to tell you."

"We want to make sure that nothing is left out so we can be sure to charge the criminals with the right crime," Officer Cavanaugh replied as patiently as possible, although James could tell from the sudden bulge of the lower sides of his face, that he had gritted his teeth. "And if you're not going to cooperate-"

"I'll cooperate once you're done asking me such stupid questions." James shot back with a lot of sass in his tone.

"Uh, officers, can we please have a few minutes alone so I can talk to him?" Carlos asked quietly. "I'll calm him down and you guys can come back and get our statements, but please, let me talk to him." The two officers nodded at each other and then walked out of the room, shooting looks back towards the two boys before the door closed behind them. "James, they just want to help."

"Yeah, well," James pulled his hand from Carlos' grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. "They're making me feel like an idiot; like I could have done something to have prevented this in the first place. And it's just so-"he made a loud sound of frustration, grabbing onto his hair.

"I know how you feel James, you feel helpless right?" Carlos asked gently. James nodded in reply; his lower jaw was trembling so Carlos could tell that he was trying not to cry. "But you're not helpless. You're out. We're getting help here in the hospital and those guys are going to be caught. Things are ok now." He then put on a brave face. "And if someone tries to hurt you, I'm going to stop them."

James raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Carlos. The idea of someone so small trying to defend someone so big just caused James to smile. And he knew that Carlos thought that it was just as ridiculous, as he was grinning like a moron.

"Carlos, has anyone ever told you that you can be persuasive when you want to be?"

Carlos thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No." He replied honestly.

"Well, you should hear it more often," James said honestly. "Because you can easily make people forget why they're upset and you can always look on the bright side of things. You're a great friend to have."

Carlos smiled even wider as he took another bite of his burger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really much to say about this chapter, some humor, mostly serious stuff as the police were questioning them, but I wanted to bring in a bit of brotherly love-friendship in here as well and I realized I didn't do it much with James and Carlos, so here you go. The James and Carlos scene isn't slash, btw. Next chapter will have Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie as well as Dak's family. Sooo, only two chapters left, I have an idea for the way that the story will end, but I'm not sure I'll write it the way I want it to go, but I hope you guys like it anyway. **

**Anyway, along with thanking the people that reviewed here, I realized it's a good way to spread the love by thanking people that review in PMs. It at least lets the reader know that the author cares about what the reader says (at least in my opinion it does). So, it may take a bit and my outbox is going to be pretty full, but thanks everyone.**

**Thanks to **_MysticMelody101, chocolate-colombo, Kris Jo, shotinthedark, LogieLuvr914, musicfreak1107, and Anonymous Skrtle_** for reviewing**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p>"So when's your mom supposed to get here?" Dak asked, lightly cracking his knuckles as he brought his knees to his chest. "I thought she was supposed to get here yesterday." He turned in his chair to face Kendall, who was sitting next to him. The five boys were in an empty room at the police station, they still hadn't been sent back to LA yet. They had been released from the hospital that morning after being checked over one last time, and then were sent to the police station to answer some more questions.<p>

"She was," Kendall agreed, looking a little concerned. He chuckled a little. "My guess is she got pulled over for trying to speed the whole way there." He laughed along with his friends before standing up and pacing around the room. "Man, these metal seats hurt my ass."

"Meh," James shrugged. "Better than sitting on those cots." He said with a slight smile. He suddenly sat up completely, drawing everyone's attention. "Did the doctors at the hospital suggest for you guys to go see a therapist too?" His eyebrows raised and a troubled expression slid onto his face as Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Dak nodded in agreement. "Do you really think that we need to go? Usually they're only needed for post traumatic stress and stuff. "I don't feel like I'm traumatized."

"You're forgetting that the signs of post traumatic stress disorder don't manifest themselves in the people right after they get away from whatever it was that caused the manifestations to occur." Logan reminded his friend.

"In English, _por favor_," Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Say someone was in a car accident," Logan stated, looking at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "They may not show their apprehension of getting into a car, or even driving, until weeks or months after the accident happened." He shrugged. "So, maybe we do need it, but we don't know it. It couldn't hurt."

"I'm _not_ crazy, Logan." Kendall told his friend, sharply.

"I didn't say you were," Logan replied patiently. "I just don't think that going to a therapist would be a bad thing. It might help further down the road."

Dak shrugged, bringing one knee up to his chest. "He's got a point." He commented. "It wouldn't hurt to try it out, besides, talking through everything that we've been through might help make it easier on an emotional level too."

"Who's getting emotional?" Kendall snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," Dak pretended to think about it. "The guy that's continually referred to as tall, blonde, and eyebrows?" He looked away for a moment before looking back at Kendall. "I know that you want to be strong for your sister and your mom when they get here. I get that, I don't know if you know it, but I have a little sister too," he licked his lips. "I don't remember if I ever mentioned that to you guys. Anyway, she was basically all that I thought about while I was gone, because I wanted to be sure that I could get back home to her, and my mom and dad of course, so I could continue to be her big brother and to teach her things and to help her through life." He shook his head again. "But you're not going to help her if you act like nothing happened at all."

"He's right," Logan agreed with a firm nod, getting up from his seat as well. "Hiding your feelings isn't going to help anything at all."

"Yeah, well-"Kendall was cut off as the door to the room flung open and Katie rammed into his side. He barely got the chance to smile before his mother had crushed him in a hug and was kissing him all over his face as well as smoothing down his hair. "Mom, I'm ok." He managed to say before he grabbed the two of them in a hug just as big.

"MAMI! PAPI!" Carlos shouted before getting to his feet and leaping onto his father, latching onto him in a tight hug.

James, Logan, and Dak got up and hurried over to their parents as well. For a few moments, the room was filled with excited chatter from Katie and Lizzie Zevon, weeping from all of the mothers, and loud declarations from the fathers, trying to calm their wives down. It wasn't until Gustavo barged into the room that everyone became quiet.

"DOGS! WHAT HAPPENED?" He demanded, causing everyone to turn and look at him oddly.

"Gustavo, what did I say about using your inside voice?" Kelly reprimanded him before going over to Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James, giving them big hugs herself. "And aren't you going to say 'hi' to the boys? You just spend _months_ at a time, looking for them."

"_I am using my inside voice_," Gustavo replied, and then crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "And it's not like I didn't miss the dogs, I never said that." He looked over at Kelly, who raised an eyebrow back at him, and then threw his hands up into the air. "Alright, alright! I missed the dogs!" He looked at them seriously. "No one is going to mess with my dogs and get away with it, besides me!"

"Kendall," Katie tugged at the bottom of Kendall's shirt, before moving her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly. "How'd you get away?"

"What my question is," Logan spoke up. "How were you guys able to get the money that they asked for?" He shook his head. "It couldn't have been easy."

"Why don't you tell us your story first," Officer Cavanaugh announced his arrival as he squeezed into the packed room, a notepad clenched into his hands. "Then we can hear yours," he turned to Gustavo and looked him up and down. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"No," Gustavo's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Yes, I have," Officer Cavanaugh tapped his chin with his pencil. "Oh, I know, weren't you the one that got arrested for destroying Matthew McConaughey's mail-"

"Why don't we just hear that story now, huh?" Gustavo interrupted loudly.

And they did just that. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James told the whole story from when they were drugged at the Palm Woods to their first night in captivity. They then went on to explain everything that they had been through for the past two months. Every punch, ever kick, every shower, every beating, every "game", the horrible food, hardly being able to see sunlight, hardly getting any fresh air, the feeling of despair, the loss of hope, all of that was starting to take a toll on them. It didn't help that Officer Cavanaugh and their parents continued to ask them questions, interjecting every now and then, making them think even harder about their captors and everything.

As they were talking, Kendall started to understand why getting a therapist might not be a bad idea. Having to explain everything in detail and repeat it over and over again just brought him back to everything that happened while they were taken. He could feel the cold metal of the gun being pushed in his face, he could hear the taunts and mocking laughter from Sam, Leila, Leif, Eric, and Kale, and he could even feel their fists reigning punches down on his body again. It wasn't until Katie leaned into his side hat he felt that he was shaking.

Then it was Dak's turn to explain what had happened on his point. As he was speaking, he got very quiet and very subdued. Probably thinking of all of the people before him that had been taken and killed. He had seen some of their bodies and he knew that if he didn't find a way to stay alive, that was going to happen to him too. But even Officer Cavanaugh had to admit that Dak did a good job with getting the job of basically being their captor's servants.

"Ok, our story is done," James looked back and forth between his mom and dad, seemingly worried that the two of them were there together. Even if they were worried about him, it was common sense not to have them in the same room without them yelling at each other. "So…how did you guys get the money to them?"

"We didn't," Kelly replied as she shook her head. "We couldn't get it in time?"

"Wait, then why did they still keep us?" Carlos asked, with a full blown look of confusion on his face. "I thought they were going to kill us if they didn't get the money." He motioned to James. "He heard him say that!"

"Well, that's where Katie came in," Kelly said with a proud smile, nodding over to the young girl. Mrs. Knight looked down at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, before giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, but moved closer to her, allowing her to give him a hug. "I'll explain. For the first couple of days, Gustavo and I tried non-stop to get the money from the banks and everything so we could get you guys back."

"How much did they ask for?" Officer Cavanaugh questioned.

"20 million dollars." Kelly replied.

"20 MILLION DOLLARS?" Logan yelped. His face then softened as he turned to Gustavo. "And you _tried_ to get us back with-"

"Would you let her finish the story please?" Gustavo interrupted. His moment of being nice to them had obviously passed when he told them that no one was going to get away with hurting them. Logan smirked and rolled her eyes, allowing Kelly to continue.

'We thought of everything that we could do," Kelly continued. "We tried selling the rest of Gustavo's mansions, but that money wouldn't come in fast enough. We tried getting the money from Griffin, but we couldn't get a hold of him. After a while, we were starting to run out of ideas and we were running out of time. Once they realized that we weren't going to get them the money in time, they kept calling back, asking for more and more money."

"We think that the only reason that they kept asking for money instead of taking out their threat of…killing…you guys was because they knew that you were starting to become really big around the world," Mrs. Knight explained. "And no matter how hard we tried, the media caught wind of what was going on, and you guys got a lot of exposure. Your CD was flying off of the shelves. When they heard that, they decided to ask for more money, because you guys were worth more."

"And since part of their little scheme, of not letting the police finding out through the media fell through, they realized that they had to change their tactics." Kelly continued, nodding to confirm Mrs. Knight's story.

"Wait," Dak held up a hand, turning to his parents. "So how did you know that I was brought into this?"

"That's how Katie helped," Mrs. Zevon replied with a fond smile. "You need to ask her."

"Well, well," Dak turned and gave Katie a smile. "That's the second time that you've saved my life. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were my guardian angel."

"Awesome!" Katie beamed, her cheeks flushing a little bit. "Well," she twisted her hair around her finger. "I guess watching a lot of TV really helped, because it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened. Mom and I had gone back to the apartment one day and I thought that it was weird how you all managed to get taken when mom and I were out getting the groceries. So I looked around the apartment and noticed that the food that you guys had _plowed_ through was the only thing that was around when you guys got sick. Mom thought that there was nothing wrong with it, but I made her send it off to the police so it could get tested."

She swallowed thickly and continued. "And while that was going on, I also thought it was weird that you had managed to be taken out in broad daylight, out the front doors of the Palm Woods. So I asked around and found out that a lot of people weren't in the Palm Woods for a few hours because they had been told that there was going to be some construction and maintenance done to the apartment building. I then went to Bitters and asked him about it and he said that it was true, that a company had been called in to look at some cracking in the foundation of the building. I then got the name of the company and figured out that it was a fake one. So I got the security tapes from Bitters and found out that the ones that showed when you guys were taken had been swiped as well. So I knew that there was something really odd about that."

"It took me a bit to remember that Dak had also been taken under some odd circumstances, he was at the recording studio doing ADR for a movie like he was scheduled to do, but the studio was empty because the workers there were told by a plumber that there was a dangerous mold found in the pipes and that they needed to leave. So, I checked into that, and of course, there was _no_ mold that-"

"Katie," Carlos interrupted. "How would you be able to figure out whether or not there was actually mold in the pipes-"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Katie interrupted, shooting Officer Cavanaugh a worried look. "Anyway, I figured that If Dak's mysterious disappearance was similar to yours, it had to be from the same people. So I told Gustavo, Kelly, Mom, and the police about it and…yeah." She clasped her hands into her lap.

"She really helped us you know," Officer Cavanaugh stated as he flipped his notepad closed. "That's one brilliant girl you've got there."

"I know," Mrs. Knight smiled and hugged her daughter.

"With everything that we've been told, it shouldn't be long before we catch the people that did this." Officer Cavanaugh walked over to the door. "You're all free to go." He gave a short nod. "Have a good night."

James let out a heavy sigh, tilting his head back and running his hands over his face. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes," Mrs. Diamond patted her son's hand. "Let's go home."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhh, one chapter left, which is an epilogue. Anyway, what did you guys think of Gustavo here? I wanted to show him as the tough guy that he is, but also as someone that is the guys' friend and that he would do anything for them. I mean if he was willing to actually buy BTR from Griffin for 2 million (I think that's what it was) dollars, he would definitely do anything to get them back from kidnappers. What about everyone else? Did I keep them in character?**

**Either way, I didn't really like how this chapter came out, nor is some of the stuff really realistic…but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks to **MysticMelody101, LogieLuvr914, shotinthedark, BTR-Fan-4Lyfe, musicfreak1107, and AnonymousSkrtle** for reviewing. (Sorry I didn't also send you PMs to thank you, has been down for maintenance a lot lately.)**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**

**PS – I'm looking for new story ideas. Apart from my two short stories (which might be converted to long one-shots) I don't have many others I'm working on. Darkness of My Past and Mystic Melody are almost done and It's The Rush That You Get will be updated slower than my other stories so I need something to write. They won't be requests exactly, because I like to take what readers want to see and incorporate them into other stories, so your help is greatly appreciated.**

**The ideas can be for stories with only the BTR characters and stories with my characters so...you can e-mail, tweet, PM, or formspring me any ideas. Thanks!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"So how have your dreams been going, Carlos?" Dr. Zimm stated, looking over his narrow glasses, his eyes boring into the smaller teenage boy. "Have you been having any nightmares lately?" He flicked his eyes from Carlos and quickly clanged over Kendall, Logan, James, and Dak as he waited for an answer.<p>

Carlos sighed as he reached out and started to tug on his shoelaces. "Fine, I guess." He replied slowly. "Sometimes I try…I just want to…pretend that none of it happened," he replied truthfully, nodding slowly. "I want to get my life back to normal. Not like that has worked the last few weeks. Images keep flashing through my head. Every time I have a free time to myself I mean. I can't keep them away. It happens a lot, at night, too. So I don't even get much rest then."

"It must be hard, especially with your work schedule by being a musician." Dr. Zimm agreed, nodding slowly. James let out a sound of restlessness and Dr. Zimm looked over at him, but he didn't say anything, instead, he turned to Dak. "What about you, Dak? Is this hard for you too? I know you're working on a Broadway tour…is the scheduling hard for you?"

Dak let out a slow sigh. "Every now and then," he agreed. "Usually only when we're working late at night, that's the time that I get the most anxious. But I always have someone around to help me if I get some panic attacks so that's cool."

"Can we please just get to the point of why we're here today?" Kendall demanded sharply.

"I see that you want to talk, Kendall." Dr. Zimm turned to him, crossing his legs. "Does this have to do with-"

"Yes, this has to do with the fact that they still haven't been caught yet!" Kendall tried his hardest not to break down, but it was difficult. "I know that that's all I keep thinking about. I keep thinking that one day I'm out with my sister or my mom and the next thing I know, they're gone too. And I'll be damned if I let that happen!"

"Well, from what you boys have told me; Leif and Sam were the most violent ones that were there, and they're both death." Dr. Zimm said patiently. "I know that you didn't go to their funer-"

"Why the fuck would we even care about their funerals?" James broke in. "They deserved to die!"

"I think that many be a little har-"James cut Logan off with an incredulous laugh.

"You think that they deserved to live after everything then did to us, and Dak, and all of those people that were taken before them?" James rounded on Logan. "You think that it's ok that they continued to get away with that for years-"

"James, try not to direct your anger towards Logan." Dr. Zimm advised. "It's healthy that you're trying to get it out, but please don't forget that you're expressing your anger towards your kidnappers, not your friend."

James let out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms over his chest, flicking his hair out of his face.

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "I think it'll be nice going back to the studio," he spoke up quietly. "You know," he shrugged. "Going through old routines, losing my mind in the music. Maybe if I do it long enough, I'll forget everything."

"Yeah," Kendall snorted. "Forget the maniacal laughter, the creepy grins, the gleam in their eyes as they talked about the money they were going to get, their cruel, low laughter, our pleading to be kept alive…"

"Yeah, none of us are going to forget that anytime soon." Dak said, looking right at Dr. Zimm. "Not ever. Not when those three monsters are still out there on the loose, probably waiting to try and grab someone else and do this all over again."

Dr. Zimm stayed silent. He leaned back in his seat and looked at the five boys in front of him before looking over at the clock on his desk. He closed his notebook and placed his pen on the desk top before folding his hands over his chest. "I'm sorry boys, but that's all that we have for today." He sucked a deep breath through his nose. "I know that this is hard for all of you, but trust me, talking about it is really going to help. Now, I want you to keep doing those exercises that I have been talking to you about. Along with that, keep talking about your dreams to each other, be each other's help. Always be there for each other."

"Yes sir," Carlos nodded as they all stood up. "And thanks."

"Anytime." Dr. Zimm replied with a warm smile.

The five boys left the office, shielding their faces from the sun as they stepped out on the streets of LA. They looked around at the people that passed them. They couldn't help it, they constantly wondered if anyone that walked by them was Leila, Eric, or Kale in disguise, or someone else they hired to work with. That feeling was going to go away soon, at least, that's what Dr. Zimm said, but it still caused them to freak out every now and then.

"Well," Dak shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "I've got to get going to rehearsal. We're going to New York in the few couple of days and I really need to continue practicing."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Logan asked, turning to him.

"Sure," Dak shrugged as he looked away, narrowing his eyes against the sun. "My parents and my sister are coming on every stop with us to make sure that I'm ok."

"Hey, we're always going to be around if you ever need to talk." Kendall stated as he held out a hand. "I mean, you've been helping us with our music since our first concert," he gave a smile. "We need to pay you back somehow."

Dak laughed. "Yeah, I guess you do." He reached out and grabbed onto Kendall's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm going to hold you guys to that, though. I don't think that just talking is going to make up for all of the time I spend on you guys."

"Hey," Now Carlos shrugged, smiling widely. "That's what friends are for."

"Right," Dak grinned before shaking James's, Logan's, and Carlos' hands. "Well, I got to get going. I'll keep in touch while the show is on. Maybe you can come out to one of them." He then gave a wave and turned on his heel before walking back to his studio.

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos turned on their heels and walked back to the Palm Woods, their heads held high.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story guys, I had the idea for a while and I knew it wasn't going to be that long, but I'm glad you stuck with me on it. I know at some points that it wasn't believable (maybe, I'm not really sure) but I liked pushing myself to write in a way I hadn't before (lots of violence and language). Although now, I'm somewhat scared of my own mind, as I could come up with something so sadistic as a game of hide and seek where you're shot if you lose, but hey, my mind works oddly sometimes. Either that or I watch too many horror films.**

**As for Leila, Kale, and Eric not being caught…I decided to do that because I know that, realistically, not every person that has committed a serious crime has been caught, and unlike every story out there that tries to have a completely happy ending, I wanted to do something that was somewhat realistic. So I thought that putting them in therapy and talking about how their fears and nightmares because they hadn't been caught would be a good impact.**

**Thanks to **musicfreak1107, Kris Jo, acsgrlie, LogieLuvr914, MysticMelody101, and shotinthedark, ** for reviewing and again, thanks for following the story until completion. I'll see you at my next story.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**

**PS –Still looking for some story ideas, thanks shotinthedark, for an idea I have so far, but I'm still taking suggestions.**


End file.
